30 vicios
by Karo113
Summary: Tabla de 30 vicios de livejournal aplicada a la serie de Brothers Conflict. Ema x hermanos Asahina y tal vez Juli (?). Vicio 20-Escribir: Hikaru x Ema
1. Límite

¡Buenas! Ya hace rato que tengo muchísimas ganas de escribir un fic sobre Brothers Conflict-escuché los cd, vi el anime y hasta jugué uno de los juegos: obssesed mode on xD- Como no me inspiraba, decidí usar el tema de los 30 vicios owo. El rating irá cambiando pero por las dudas le pongo T, igual avisaré antes. En fin...espero que les guste y ¡dejen reviews!. Más notas y desviaros al final.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

><p><em>Vicio 01: Límite<em>

_Pareja: Fuuto x Ema_

_Rating: T_

* * *

><p><strong>Límite<strong>

Ema suspiró frustrada por enésima vez mientras fijaba su vista en la pantalla, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la película que se estaba reproduciendo. A su lado se encontraba el Idol de la familia Asahina, Fuuto quien estaba muy concentrado observando cada movimiento y diálogo de los actores.

La chica no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo y lanzar otro sonoro suspiro que logró que el muchacho frunciera el ceño.

– ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?–se giró hacia ella molesto–Me desconcentras.

Ema lo miró con una ceja arqueada ¡Él había sido quien se invitó solo a su habitación para ver esa película en la que ella no estaba interesada! ¡Y lo peor de todo era que luego tendría que aguantar las quejas de Juli por encerrarlo en el armario! ¡Por Dios santo! Es que Fuuto era así, arrebataba y hacía lo que se le diera la gana porque nadie en esa familia- y ella se incluía- le ponía límites, entonces él se creía superior a todos por ser famoso. Comprendía un poco el enfado de Yusuke.

– ¿Por qué me miras así?–preguntó Fuuto con cierto tono burlesco, observando la expresión ofuscada de su "hermana mayor".

Ya era hora de ponerle un límite a esa situación, estaba cansada de que Fuuto la tratara como juguete y se burlara de ella.

–No quiero ver la película–dijo Ema con resolución y seriedad en su rostro.

El más joven sonrió de medio lado y apretó el botón de pausa. Se acercó un poco más hacia la castaña, quien se sonrojo por la cercanía.

– ¿Así que Neesan no quiere ver la película?–con suma delicadeza acarició la mejilla de la chica con su mano derecha– ¿Qué propones entonces?–susurró de manera sensual.

Ema que sentía su cálido aliento sobre su rostro notó como aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas no hacía otra cosa más que aumentar.

–F-Fuuto-kun…–tartamudeó, todo el coraje que había reunido desapareció en ese instante.

–Estamos los dos solos en tu habitación–le acarició el cabello–A oscuras…–rozó con sus labios la nariz de Ema, logrando que diera un respingo– ¿Qué idea te da eso?

–No… Fuuto-kun… basta

El mencionado ignoró olímpicamente la petición de su hermana y el ruido que hacían las patitas de Juli al rasgar la puerta del armario y sus constantes chillidos molestos.

¡Esto estaba mal! Ella veía como la boca de Fuuto se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente hacia la suya propia. ¡Si esto continuaba así se dejaría llevar por él y no quería ni imaginar cómo acabaría todo aquello!

¡Debía pararlo! ¡Debía ponerle un límite ahora mismo!

– ¡No!–exclamó sobresaltada cuando sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros–S-somos hermanos.

Vio como las facciones del muchacho de cabello rosado se endurecían de puro enojo y cómo mascullaba algo entre dientes para luego alejarse un poco. Se quedó pensativa, es cierto…ella era parte de su familia ahora…eran hermanos. Antes de que Ema pudiera reaccionar, la boca de Fuuto había devorado la suya en un beso salvaje y apasionado.

Cuando los pulmones de ambos clamaron por un poco de aire, Fuuto suspiró contra su boca.

–Neesan…quiero que seas solo mía.

La mente de Ema se quedó totalmente en blanco ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Debía… poner un límite….

Límite…

Límite…

¡Al diablo todo! Fuuto era un transgresor de las normas y los límites, debía admitir que esa era una de las cosas que más le atraían de él. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y la vergüenza a flor de piel, Ema tomó el rostro del Idol adolescente entre sus manos y lo volvió a besar.

Porque los límites se habían hecho para traspasarlos y si era por Fuuto…

_¡Vaya que valía la pena!_

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración: Ya todos deben saberlo pero Neesan significa hermana mayor.<strong>

**N/a: Pobre Juli, ignorado por esos adolescentes y sus hormonas :p. ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gustó? ¿Merezco un review o un tomatazo? u-u**

**Les tengo una buena noticia, ya tengo escrito el siguiente vicio asi que no voy a tardar mucho en subirlo, solo les voy a decir que la proxima pareja será Tsubaki x Ema =). Cuéntenme ¿Cuál de todos los hermanos Asahina es su favorito? El mío es Yusuke ¡Amo que sea tan tsundere y lindo! Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Sumisión

¡Buenas! ¡Muchas gracias a las dos personitas que me han dejado review! ¡Me animan a seguir! y por supuesto a los que agregan mi historia a favoritos también, solo les pido que me dejen más reviews asi me inspiro!. Aquí les traigo el segundo vicio, me quedó muy -demasiado- cortito lo sé. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que de los Trillizos el que menos me inspira de los tres es Tsubaki XD no me cae mal pero su actitud es un poco molesta a veces -fans de tsubaki me atacan- En fin espero que les guste esta mini historia, más desvarios y notas al final!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

><p><em>Vicio 02: Sumisión<em>

_Pareja: Tsubaki x Ema_

_Rating: K+_

* * *

><p><strong>Sumisión <strong>

Ema no se consideraba a si misma una chica sumisa, es más, tenía su carácter fuerte y era bastante obstinada cuando quería, pero todo cambiaba cuando se trataba de Tsubaki Asahina. Frente a él no podía hacer nada, dejaba que tomara las riendas de todo y fuera su dueño. Se volvía una total y completa sumisa.

Es que no podía resistirse a esas insistentes y penetrantes miradas que le decían miles de cosas sin tener la necesidad de hablar. A esos labios que invadían los suyos sin ser invitados y que lograban enloquecerla. A aquellos brazos que la estrechaban con tanta calidez y ternura que se sentía feliz e infinitamente amada.

— ¿En qué piensas?—le preguntó el al notar que llevaba callada un buen rato.

Ella agachó la vista avergonzada y Tsubaki la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, insistiendo para que le dijera qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Las mejillas de Ema se tiñeron de color rojo y luego de unos minutos de silencio cruzó su mirada con la del muchacho.

—En ti…—confesó al fin abrazándolo y ocultando su rostro en el pecho del peliblanco.

Tsubaki correspondió aquel abrazo y besó su frente con suma ternura, ella levantó la vista algo tímida y allí la vio, aquella sonrisa tan típica en el seiyuu, llena de confianza, felicidad y vida. Esa sonrisa que la había sometido a él completamente.

Porque ser sumisa no era tan malo si le permitía ver una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Tsubaki.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración:Ya todas lo deben saber pero Seiyuu significa actor de voz.<strong>

**N/a: ¿Quedó muy meloso? ¿Merezco un golpe o un review? XD Ya tengo el siguiente escrito :D la pareja será Subaru x Ema. Espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios lindos! Nos leemos pronto!**

**Ja ne~~**


	3. Vergüenza

¡Hola! Como ya les había dicho ahora le toca el turno a nuestro Subaru y como son 30 vicios estaba pensando usar dos para cada hermano, así que posiblemente se repitan parejas y con los vicios que sobran ya veré, tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza. ¡Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews! ¡Son genialosas todas! los proximos fics se vienen con dedicatoria! jojojo! espero que les guste! mas notas y desvarios al final.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

><p><em>Vicio 03: Vergüenza<em>

_Pareja: Subaru x Ema_

_Rating: K _

* * *

><p><strong>Vergüenza<strong>

Desde que Ema había llegado a la residencia de los hermanos Asahina, la vida de Subaru se había convertido en un sinfín de sucesos vergonzosos que lo atormentaban día y noche. El muchacho creía que el destino se empeñaba en jugarle una mala broma.

Cada vez que se dirigía al baño decidido a tomar una ducha para quitarse todo el cansancio y sudor que el entrenamiento le provocaba, en ese mismo momento, Ema parecía tener la misma idea que él porque se aparecía vistiendo solo una toalla rosada que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, cabe decir que todas esas veces Subaru había estado a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón. ¡Juraba por su pelota de básquet que trataba de no mirar más allá de lo permitido! Pero a veces, le resultaba imposible ignorar esas curvas femeninas marcadas bajo la toalla y sentía su cara arder mientras que su corazón saltaba, bailoteaba y se agitaba dentro de su pecho.

Ella siempre murmuraba un "Lo siento" ahogado y quedo, luego salía corriendo de allí avergonzada al igual que él, quien se quedaba quieto tratando de ignorar aquella voz en su cabeza que le exigía besar a su "hermana".

* * *

><p>Esa mañana Subaru se había levantado temprano para ir a correr, desayunaría algo rápido y saldría sin hacer ruido. Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Ema preparando arroz y todo un completo desayuno japonés.<p>

— ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?

Ella se sobresaltó. No se esperaba encontrarse con ninguno de sus hermanos en ese horario, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y volvió a concentrarse en servir el arroz.

—Tenía ganas de salir a ejercitarme un rato…decidí dejar preparado antes el desayuno—apartó la vista avergonzada—Necesito…bajar de peso…emm…Subaru-san… ¿Te molesta si entreno contigo?

El joven basquetbolista no se esperaba aquella propuesta así que, para disimular su alegría y cara sonrojada asintió mirando hacia el suelo, para luego decirle

—Espero que puedas mantener mi ritmo de trote.

—Lo haré—afirmó ella ilusionada—Prometo no retrasarte.

Ambos desayunaron y salieron a trotar por la ciudad, como había llovido la noche anterior la acera estaba algo resbalosa por lo que Subaru le advirtió a Ema que tuviera cuidado. Todo iba genial, los dos corrían y charlaban sobre cosas triviales, Subaru nunca había disfrutado tanto de su entrenamiento matutino.

De repente un tipo en bicicleta se apareció de la nada, alarmándolos. Subaru tomó a Ema de la cintura para apartarla y ella en la confusión y el bochorno de estar en aquella situación trastabilló haciendo caer al muchacho sobre ella, quedando ambos rostros avergonzados a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—S-Subaru-san ¡L-Lo siento! —exclamó más roja que un tomate.

Se veía muy hermosa así de avergonzada, tanto, que la voz en su cabeza que gritaba "¡bésala!" "¡bésala!" Se hacía presente otra vez.

—No te disculpes… solo lo empeoras

— ¿Eh?

Los ojos de Ema se abrieron de golpe al sentir los cálidos labios de Subaru contra los suyos, al separarse ella pudo notar la vergüenza que el de pelo gris sentía por lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Se veía tan lindo con esa expresión! Le encantaba ver ese lado tierno de Subaru que nadie conocía.

Trataría de dejar su vergüenza a un lado y entrenaría con él más seguido, sobre todo si seguía dándole besos tan tiernos como ese.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Na: ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Merece review? a mi me gusto como quedo espero que a ustedes también les guste. ¡Dejen muchos reviews! La proxima pareja será Masaomi x Ema así que esperenlo con ansias! nos leemos pronto!**

**Ja ne~~**


	4. Medicina

¡Hola! ¡Aquí les traigo el cuarto vicio dedicado al hermano mayor Masaomi-san! Este vicio está especialmente dedicado para **abigailx21 **y **eliiotaku.** Chicas muchas gracias por sus bonitos reviews! Imaginen que en las partes que dice Ema esta su nombre. En el proximo más dedicatorias! ojala les guste!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory , yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

><p><em>Vicio 04: Medicina<em>

_Pareja: Masaomi x Ema_

_Rating: K_

* * *

><p><strong>Medicina<strong>

Todos los hermanos Asahina que vivían en la Residencia Sunrise se encontraban consternados y con sus semblantes llenos de preocupación porque la fémina de la casa había cogido un resfriado que la tenía en cama y con una fiebre muy alta.

El día anterior, Ema había salido a realizar las compras habituales olvidándose su paraguas, por lo que fue presa de la fuerte lluvia mojándose de pies a cabeza. Al verla llegar empapada sus hermanos la regañaron por su descuido.

Cuando en la madrugada la fiebre comenzó a subir, ninguno pudo evitar su preocupación, hasta Fuuto se había acercado hasta su cuarto para comprobar su estado.

Los hermanos habían decidido dejarle el cuidado de Ema a Masaomi, el médico de la familia (Aunque fuera pediatra), los aliviaba saber que contaban con la ayuda de un profesional en su propia casa.

Juli se encontaba al lado de su dueña observándola dormir, preocupado por su fiebre y aquella respiración entrecortada. Louis entró en la habitación para llevarse al animalito alegando que Ema debía descansar tranquila, a regañadientes la ardilla aceptó y salió del cuarto junto al estilista.

Cuando Ema abrió los ojos se encontró sola en aquella enorme habitación, se preguntaba donde podría haber ido su mascota. Se incorporó. Por suerte ya se encontraba mejor, la siesta había ayudado bastante.

De repente unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron su atención. A los pocos segundos escuchó la amigable voz de Masaomi preguntando si podía entrar.

—Ema ¿Estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar? Traigo medicamentos para ti.

—Sí, adelante—dijo algo adormilada restregándose los ojos.

El hombre entró en la habitación sonriendo afable y llevando consigo una bandeja con un vaso de agua y medicamentos.

—Muchas gracias Masaomi-san—las mejillas de Ema se colorearon de rojo y bajó la vista avergonzada—Siempre estoy causándole problemas.

—No digas eso, cualquiera se enferma. No eres ningún tipo de molestia para mí—le dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica con delicadeza y le sonreía.

El color en las mejillas de la muchacha se intensificó y desvió la mirada tratando de observar hacia cualquier dirección para no toparse con los ojos del castaño. El rió al notar la reacción de Ema y le acarició la cabeza con ternura, como a veces hacía con Wataru.

—Ahora lo importante es que te recuperes pronto—le tendió la medicina—Bébela

Ema obedeció las indicaciones de Masaomi y se tomo los medicamentos para así poder curar su resfriado. Una vez que se relajo decidió dormir un poco más, Masaomi la arropó para que durmiera calentita y se sentó a su lado para observar a su "hermanita" dormir.

Volvió a acariciar su mejilla con dulzura, solo que esta vez Ema no era consciente de aquello.

—Si tan solo supieras lo importante que eres para mí—le acomodó un mechón de cabello que se había alborotado—No hagas que me preocupe de esta forma otra vez.

Susurró en voz baja para no despertar a la chica, luego con lentitud acercó sus labios hasta la mejilla de Ema besándola muy muy cerquita de la comisura de sus labios.

—Descansa y ojalá mañana vuelvas a tener la misma energía de siempre—besó su frente a modo de despedida y salió de cuarto.

A las pocas horas la fiebre de Ema había bajado.

Porque los cuidados y caricias de Masaomi eran la mejor medicina que Ema necesitaba para curar cualquier enfermedad.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Na: ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gusto? ¿ No piensan que Masaomi es un amor? x3 ¡Dejen reviews!**

**La próxima pareja será Yusuke x Ema ¡Si! ¡Mi favorito! *tira confeti***

**PD: Little Indulgence estate preparada para el próximo, tendra lo que te prometí y va con dedicatoria jojo!**


	5. Dolor

¡Hola! ¡Finalmente ha llegado el turno de mi adorado tsundere Yusuke-kun! *Aplausos* Esta viñeta está especialmente dedicada para** ¡Little Indulgence y gabystart! **dos chicas maravillosas que aman al pelirrojo igual que yo. Ojalá que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo y sigan dejando comentarios tan bonitos que me animan a seguir escribiendo estas historias para ustedes. Son genialosas! *tira confeti*.

Aclaraciones, notas y desvarios al final!

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

><p><em>Vicio 05: Dolor<em>

_Pareja: Yusuke x Ema_

_Rating: T_

* * *

><p><strong>Dolor<strong>

Asahina Yusuke se encontraba solo en la azotea de la escuela, el viento revoloteaba su rojo cabello y jugueteaba con sus pequeñas trenzas, meciéndolas de un lado a otro. Podían apreciarse bastantes moretones y golpes por toda su cara. Un potente dolor en su muñeca lo alarmó, seguramente esos imbéciles se la habían roto pero por lo menos había podido darles su merecido.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección hacia la cafetería —en la mañana se había levantado tarde así que en el apuro se olvido su bento en casa—Esperaba poder conseguir el súper especial pan de yakisoba triple que sólo servían los días jueves, cuando de pronto los escuchó. Un grupo de chicos de tercer año —eran cuatro— reunidos en el hueco de la escalera charlando a viva voz. Hasta ahí todo normal, salvo cuando incluyeron en su acalorada conversación a cierta chica de cabello castaño que por azares del destino era la muchacha que Yusuke amaba y que se había convertido en parte de su familia. No la estaban halagando, es más sus comentarios rozaban lo ofensivo, y hasta lo obsceno.

El pelirrojo no soportó más la forma en que hablaban de Ema, entonces le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara al rubio que tenía pinta de ser el líder rebelde de aquel grupo.

La respuesta de los otros no se hizo esperar, atacaron sin piedad a ese pelirrojo flacuchento que había tenido la osadía de pegarle a su líder. Yusuke quedó entonces, atrapado en una avalancha de golpes y patadas—si bien el se defendía, cuatro contra uno no era algo muy justo que digamos. —Estuvieron peleándose hasta que uno de los profesores vio aquel alboroto y los separó.

Yusuke era el más malherido de todos, pero por lo menos había podido dejar bastante lastimados a esos idiotas, la próxima vez que quisieran hablar de Ema lo pensarían dos veces.

Cerró sus ojos dejando que el viento lo golpeara en la cara, se apoyó contra el barandal de la azotea y suspiró. Muchos pensarían que haber iniciado ese pleito había sido una estupidez, pero él no lo veía de esa manera. Había comenzado aquella disputa para defender la dignidad de la chica que amaba, eso no era estúpido en lo absoluto. Otra punzada de dolor recorrió su mano y maldijo entre dientes. Desvió su vista hacia el cielo y suspiró una vez más, todo era tan injusto, él había sido el primero en conocer a Ema, la quiso desde el primer momento, siempre supo que había sido amor a primera vista por más cursi que eso sonara.

Pero el destino era un maldito cabrón porque convirtió a la única chica que le había gustado de verdad en su hermana. Vivir con Ema en la misma casa tenía sus cosas buenas, podía verla en ropa casual, ayudarla a preparar la cena sólo para apreciar su figura adornada con un delantal rosado. También viajaban juntos en tren para ir a la escuela. Ser familia lo había acercado un poco más a ella, pero también los distanciaba.

Además de ser consciente del "cariño" que sus hermanos le tenían a la chica, le molestaba que todos estuvieran siempre a su alrededor, especialmente ese idiota de Fuuto. Tenía que tenerlo bien vigilado porque era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

El pelearía por ella a su manera, no tenía la intención de perder contra ninguno de sus hermanos. ¡Lucharía hasta el final! Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató del ruido que hacía la puerta que daba a la azotea al abrirse. Cuando se giró sobre sí mismo para regresar, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Ema parada frente a el con una expresión triste en el rostro.

— ¡T-Tu!—exclamó sobresaltado— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Yusuke-kun…—dio un paso hacia él y clavó su mirada en los moretones—Escuché que tuviste una pelea y por lo que veo, es cierto. —le dijo dolida

—No es como si yo realmente hubiera querido pelear con esos idiotas, pero estaban hablando cosas malas sobre ti ¡No podía quedarme sin hacer nada! ¡Yo…!

Yusuke se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se quedó callado al instante, sus mejillas se volvieron del color de su cabello.

Ema lo observó sorprendida, sin poder creerse las palabras del chico ¿El había iniciado una pelea sólo por ella? Algo en su pecho se infló y provocó que su corazón latiera más rápido.

— ¿Te duele?—preguntó señalando su cara

—U-Un poco—respondió el pelirrojo observando hacia otro lado para no toparse con la mirada castaña de la chica, sino comenzaría a hacer estupideces.

— ¿Has ido a la enfermería?—preguntó nuevamente, acercándose un poco más hacia el

—N-No—dio un paso hacia atrás—Vine directo hasta aquí luego que intervino el profesor

— ¿Me dejarías curarte entonces?

— ¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué t-tú….?—estaba tan nervioso por lo que acababa de pedirle y por tenerla tan cerca que no podía evitar tartamudear como idiota.

—Es que…siento que es mi culpa—sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—Te peleaste por mi, así que si curo tus heridas estaremos a mano—le sonrió

Yusuke se quedó estático en el lugar sin saber que hacer, las sonrisas de Ema lo desarmaban y lograban que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina, era un idiota enamorado.

— ¿Yusuke-kun?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah!...Si…haz lo que quieras—dijo desviando la vista, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

Luego de que Ema fuera por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, comenzó a desinfectar y curar las heridas de "su hermano". Yusuke sentía que estaba en el séptimo cielo, las manos de Ema rozaban su cara con suavidad y dulzura provocándole miles de escalofríos.

Al tocarle la mano por error, el chico hizo una mueca de dolor que preocupó a la castaña.

— ¿Te lastimaron la mano? ¿Te duele mucho?

—No te preocupes por eso. No es tan grave, así que ya deja de poner esa cara

Yusuke odiaba la cara triste que ponía la chica cada vez que algo la preocupaba mucho o estaba a punto de llorar.

—Pero parece doloroso…—insistió ella tomando la mano del chico entre las suyas, la cara de Yusuke ardía. — ¿Sabes? Tengo algo especial que te curará todo ese dolor.

— ¿Q-Qué es?—ella estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre su cara

En un movimiento rápido Ema posó sus labios sobre la mano lastimada de Yusuke y le dio un corto pero tierno beso.

—Con eso se aliviara —sus mejillas también estaban rojas igual que las de el— ¡Jajaja! E-Era una broma…. —dijo avergonzada, aún no entendía porqué había hecho algo como eso, Yusuke-kun podía tomarlo a mal, quería que la tierra la tragara.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sintió las manos del pelirrojo aferrarse a sus hombros, cuando levantó la vista, Yusuke la miraba serio, como debatiéndose sobre algo.

—Si no hago esto ahora me arrepentiré para siempre—tragó con dificultad.

Y tras decir aquello la besó. Tal vez con más ímpetu que el necesario, fue un beso torpe pero muy tierno. Ema lo miró sorprendida pero luego rió, él arqueó una ceja ante aquella reacción ¿Era tan malo besando? No quería saber la respuesta

—Yo…—Yusuke no sabía que decir, ella le hizo un gesto para que se callara y volvió a besarlo, esta vez de una manera más sutil.

—Te quiero—finalizó Ema

El asintió—sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a funcionar, era el tipo más feliz del universo, no le importaba sonar cursi porque la chica que quería le correspondía y eso, hacía que todo lo demás le valiera una mierda—

Continuaron besándose en la azotea de la escuela, sin importarles si alguien los veía allí. Yusuke había decidido pelearse más seguido, así Ema le quitaría el dolor de las heridas con sus dulces besos.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Bento es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, suele contener arroz, pescado o carne y una guarnición o acompañamiento, por lo general a base de verduras.<strong>

**Pan de Yakisoba: Pan que en su interior contiene tallarines fritos.**

**N/a: ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me encantó como quedó, estoy satisfecha, espero que ustedes opinen igual ¿Se nota que amo a Yusuke no? dejen reviews!**

**La próxima pareja será Louis x Ema! Así que espérenlo con ansias. Nos leemos! besotes!**

**Ja ne~~**


	6. Necesidad

¡Hola! Le tocó el turno a Louis-san! Este vicio está completamente dedicado para **mary-animeangel** y **Denisse Marukura! **Muchisimas gracias por todos sus geniales reviews! son adorables! *0* y por supuesto agradecer a todas mis lectoras que son genialosas! las amo a todas! XD

**Aviso importante!: Me voy a ir dos semanas de vacaciones y no podré actualizar en ese tiempo u.u pero la buena noticia es que me llevaré mi cuaderno y adelantaré las historias para que cuando vuelva pueda actualizar los capítulos con más frecuencia! :D**

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

><p><em>Vicio 06: Necesidad<em>

_Pareja: Louis x Ema_

_Rating: K+_

* * *

><p><strong>Necesidad<strong>

Para Ema que Louis peinara y arreglara su cabello todas las mañanas, más que un hábito se había convertido en una necesidad. Adoraba sentir esas cálidas manos acariciando su pelo, aquella delicada voz que le susurraba palabras dulces y la suavidad que era tan propia del estilista y lograba sumirla en una profunda calma y relajación.

Se levantó de la cama y observó la puerta esperando oír unos golpecitos que al rato se escucharon, dejando paso a una tenue voz muy bien conocida por la chica.

—Chi-chan ¿Estás despierta? ¿Qué peinado quieres hoy?—preguntó, Ema intuyó que estaba sonriendo.

La castaña abrió la puerta con las mejillas sonrojadas por estar apenas levantada y con su cabello hecho un desastre. Louis rió un poquito al verla, no quería hacer sentir mal a la muchacha pero se veía tremendamente graciosa y adorable con su pelo desarreglado y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Louis-san no tienes porque reírte—le dijo algo ofuscada desviando la vista

—No te enfades…—acentuó su sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza lentamente, desordenando aún más su cabello—Chi-chan se ve hermosa de cualquier forma, incluso cuando recién se levanta de la cama.

Las mejillas de la mencionada ardieron y el estilista se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de la ardilla llamada Juli, a la que solo le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

El muchacho entró en la habitación y se dispuso a realizar su tarea. Ema se sentó en una silla y cerró sus ojos anticipándose, pero aún así su cuerpo tembló un poco al sentir las manos de Louis acariciando su cabello con suma suavidad.

— ¿Sucede algo Chi-chan?—le preguntó mientras peinaba el cabello de la chica, había notado su reacción

—N-No es nada…—se sentía avergonzada, Louis-san siempre estaba muy atento a ella—Continúa por favor…

—Recuerda que si hay algo que te molesta solo debes decirlo ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, entonces al mover un poco su cabeza provocó que su cabello se enredara con el peine. Un pequeño tirón la hizo lanzar una exclamación de dolor.

— ¡Lo siento Chi-chan!—exclamó alarmado dejando lo que estaba haciendo y colocándose frente a ella— ¿Te duele?—le preguntó con una expresión afligida en el rostro.

— ¡No ha sido nada! No tienes que preocuparte tanto Louis-san…—sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un lindo color cereza.

—Es inevitable. Cualquier cosa que te dañe por más pequeña que sea, hace que me preocupe—acarició con ternura una de las mejillas de la castaña.

Al instante, al sentir el calor de las manos de Louis, las mejillas de Ema se volvieron aún más rojas que el cabello de Yusuke Asahina.

El estilista dio un vistazo hacia la pequeña ardilla que miraba atónito la escena, se suponía que ambos eran los protectores de Chi, pero en aquel momento Louis estaba sobrepasando los límites de su rol.

—Sé que te enfadarás por esto y tal vez no me perdones—le sonrió—Lo siento Juli-san

Tras decir aquellas palabras Louis la besó de una manera muy tierna y delicada, justo como Ema imaginó que sería un beso de Louis-san. Los chillidos de la ardilla no se hicieron esperar, le gritaba que era un traidor y había roto su pacto. Ema ni siquiera escuchaba los gritos de Juli, todos sus sentidos se centraban en la persona que tenía delante.

—L-Louis-san…

El solo sonrió de esa forma tan característica en él y murmuró un nuevo "lo siento" dirigido hacia Juli, luego caminó hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos mañana Chi-chan, ve pensando que peinado te gustaría que te hiciera.

Salió por la puerta sin decir nada más. Ema se llevó una mano hacia sus labios aún cálidos, recordando el beso. Juli seguía chillando pero no le prestó atención porque a partir de ahora no sólo tendría la necesidad de que Louis arreglará su cabello, también necesitaría de sus tiernos besos.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Na: ¿Les gustó? Ojalá que si. Louis es un tierno. El próximo será una mini viñeta de Juli, pero no tendrá romance, estará centrado en su cariño y amistad con Ema. Denle una oportunidad a Juli, a muchas personas no les agrada pero es kawaii :p En fin...Nos leemos en 15 días! No me extrañeñ ;_;**

Ja ne~~


	7. Mordaza

¡Hola a todas! Finalmente regresé de mis vacaciones, la pasé re lindo aunque tuve un pequeño percance en la playa, me entró arena -o una basurita realmente no se bien qué-en un ojo y terminé en una clinica, me dieron vuelta el párpado para limpiarlo y me dieron gotas para los ojos u.u pero fuera de eso todo genial! Cómo les había dicho este vicio esta dedicado a Juli, la ardillita esponjosa y enojona que acompaña a Ema. Dedicado a **Abigailx21!** ojala les guste!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

><p><em>Vicio 07: Mordaza<em>

_Pareja: Juli x Ema -No romance-_

_Rating: K_

* * *

><p><strong>Mordaza<strong>

Ema entró en su habitación, estaba cansada, ese día había tenido actividades extra en la escuela y lo único que quería era dormir. Le resulto extraño no ver allí a Juli, generalmente la ardillita cada vez que la veía llegar la recibía con mucha efusividad, preguntándole cómo le había ido en la escuela y que se sentía mal por no poder protegerla allí también. Juli era así, muy sobre protector y ella adoraba que su mascota fuera de ese modo al fin y al cabo habían estado juntos desde que tenía memoria.

Unos golpes en el armario llamaron su atención, parecía que alguien gritaba pero no se entendía lo que decía. Presurosa abrió la puerta del armario y allí estaba Juli con una cinta blanca en el hocico a modo de "mordaza", alguien le había colocado eso y luego lo encerró.

— ¡Juli!—rápidamente le quito la cinta— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— ¡Ese…! ¡Ese…!—la ardilla tomó aire— ¡Ese maldito Idol pervertido!

— ¿Fuuto-kun?—preguntó Ema sorprendida

—Si. Ese niñato está celoso de mí porque siempre estoy contigo ¡Ja! Ese lobo idiota cree que haciendo este tipo de cosas me apartará de tu lado. ¡Cómo si fuera a alejarme de Chi!

—Muchas gracias Juli—ella le sonrió y le acarició el esponjoso pelaje—Por estar a mi lado.

—Siempre lo estaré Chi, es mi deber como tu protector.

Porque así era Juli, había sido su guardián desde que era pequeña y lo seguiría siendo por mucho tiempo más. Su amistad sería eterna.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Na : Ojalá les haya gustado y a todas aquellas que no les agrade Juli puedan apreciarlo un poco más xD Les hago una pequeña encuesta owo ¿Les gustaría que utilizara a Juli en otro vicio pero con su forma humana? Díganme sus opiniones en los reviews! Muchas gracias a todas las que me siguen y agregan a favoritos! no tengan miedo de dejar reviews que no muerdo! besos y abrazos para todas! ah por cierto! el próximo capi vuelve a tener a los hermanos Asahina como protagonistas: La pareja será: Natsume x Ema**

**Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne~~**


	8. Calor

¡Hola a todas! ¿Qué tal? No pude actualizar antes porque estuve muy ocupada! Mil perdones! le toca el turno a Natsume-san! Sii! todas sus fánaticas levanten la mano! *yeey*. Por cierto muchas de ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo con utilizar a Juli en su forma humana así que proximamente aparecerá, les avisare *tira confeti*¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Espero que les guste este capi!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

><p><em>Vicio 08: Calor<br>_

_Pareja: Natsume x Ema_

_Rating: T_

* * *

><p><strong>Calor<strong>

Era verano en Japón y aquél día particularmente la temperatura estaba demasiado alta. Natsume caminaba por las calles bastante irritado, no solo por el sofocante calor, sino también por lo que le esperaba ese día. Suspiró.

Todo había comenzado en la mañana cuando recibió una llamada de su gemelo Azusa, quién le informaba que los hermanos habían decidido pasar el día en una de las playas privadas de su madre. Obviamente Natsume al ser parte de la familia estaba invitado. Le sorprendió enterarse que incluso Hikaru asistiría. Al principio pensó en negarse porque debía terminar de idear el prototipo de un nuevo videojuego, pero tras las insistencias de Tsubaki no le quedo otra opción más que aceptar.

Los 13 hermanos, incluida Ema asistirían a la playa.

Entre suspiros caminaba hacia su antiguo hogar, no le desagradaba pasar tiempo con su familia pero al ser tantos…bueno sería un día playero bastante ruidoso y con muchas sorpresas.

Al llegar a la residencia tocó el timbre y fue recibido por Subaru que ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra y lo miró con mala cara. Genial…

— ¡Na-kun!—exclamó el pequeño Wataru corriendo hacia él— ¡Viniste!

Natsume le sonrió y despeinó su cabello a modo de saludo.

—Que alegría que hayas podido venir —comentó el mayor de los hermanos uniéndose a la escena, tratando de calmar a Wataru y su hiperactividad.

—Sí. Tengo algo de trabajo acumulado pero es una buena oportunidad para relajarme un poco…

Fuuto bajaba por las escaleras y lo escucharon rechistar, Natsume dirigió su mirada hacia el y el muchacho lo miró desafiante como siempre.

— ¿Seguro que es solo por eso que viniste Natsume-niisan?—sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona— ¿O será que en realidad quieres ver a Neesan en traje de baño?

Había un deje amenazante en su comentario que el pelinaranja no paso por alto. Masaomi miró a Fuuto reprobatoriamente y Natsume frunció el ceño por lo que le había dicho.

—No digas idioteces Fuuto—se notaba molesto—Solo vine para relajarme y estar con la familia, no involucres a Ema en tus boberías.

—¿Boberías? ¿Tú crees que lo que digo es tan descabellado? ¡ja! Se nota que no sabes nada…es obvio que más de uno de mis idiotas hermanos se mueren por verla con una bikini puesta.

—¡Q-Que cosas dices imbécil!—Yusuke se hacía presente con el rostro sonrojado, saliendo de la cocina había oído todo— ¡Deja de decir esas cosas y de tratarla a ella como si fuera una especie de juguete!

—No quieras darme una charla sobre moral que tú eres el primero que mataría por verla en traje de baño. ¡Eres el peor pervertido!

—¿Qué dices estúpido? ¡Repítelo en mi cara!

Fuuto se acercó hasta Yusuke, tanto que casi sus narices chocan.

—¡PERVERTIDO!—le gritó

Si no hubiera sido por Azusa y Tsubaki que justo en ese momento bajaban de sus habitaciones para recibir a su hermano Natsume una pelea habría comenzado entre Fuuto y Yusuke. El recién llegado suspiró. Vaya que sería un día largo…

* * *

><p>Los hermanos Asahina esperaban que Ema acabara de arreglarse y hacer su maleta. La chica bajó al salón principal y recibió a Natsume con una sonrisa ajena a la casi-pelea que había ocurrido anteriormente por su causa.<p>

La muchacha traía puesto un lindo vestido rosado que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas con motivos de flores blancas y unas sandalias haciendo juego, estaba tan bonita que los 13 hermanos no pudieron despegar sus ojos de ella. Las mejillas de Ema se sonrojaron, se sentía observada por todos.

Después de guardar las cosas en la camioneta—utilizaban una furgoneta de 15 asientos que Miwa-san guardaba para cuando la familia hacía viajes largos e iban juntos—Todos subieron y comenzó su viaje.

Luego de un viaje de por lo menos 3 horas llegaron a destino, durante el trayecto Ema tuvo que soportar las preguntas capciosas de Hikaru, los halagos de Kaname y las constantes discusiones entre Fuuto y Yusuke. Ya se había acostumbrado un poco a esa vida ruidosa.

—Yo bajaré tus maletas, las llevaré a tu cuarto.

—Gracias Natsume-san…—le sonrió algo avergonzada por la forma intensa en que él la miraba— ¡Ah!

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó algo alarmado por el grito de la chica

—Juli…¡Olvide a Juli en casa!

* * *

><p>—Mientras tanto en la residencia, más específicamente en la habitación de Ema—<p>

—¡Chi! ¡¿Por qué siempre te olvidas de mí?!—Gritaba Juli con sus patitas apoyadas sobre la ventana.

* * *

><p>Ya en la playa algunos de los hermanos nadaban en el mar, otros como por ejemplo Azusa o Louis, optaban por quedarse bajo de la sombrilla leyendo algo o simplemente observando. Y finalmente Masaomi ayudaba a Wataru a construir un castillo de arena.<p>

Ema, que se había alejado bastante de los demás, por su parte sentía que había hecho una mala elección con su traje de baño. Recordaba cómo la vendedora de aquella tienda la había convencido de comprar ese lindo bañador blanco de dos piezas que se lucía en el escaparate.

Ahora se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso. Yusuke y Subaru al verla así se alejaban de ella con los rostros más que sonrojados y, si hablaban era sólo con monosílabos. Las miradas de Fuuto y Tsubaki la hacían sentir incómoda, y que más decir de los comentarios de Kaname y Hikaru. Suspiró. Se había sentido abrumada con todo aquello por lo que decidió alejarse un poco y que el viento junto con el ruido de las olas la ayudaran a tranquilizarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Ema se giró para encontrarse de lleno con el rostro preocupado de Natsume, dio un respingo y se sonrojó.

—S-Si…Solo…no me siento cómoda con mi traje de baño, debí haber elegido otro—rió nerviosa

—Yo creo que te queda muy bien—le dijo con la vista fija en el océano.

Solo con esa frase el corazón de Ema comenzó a latir como loco ¿Por qué solo necesitaba un cumplido por parte de Natsume para sentirse así?

—Gracias Natsume-san…—agachó la vista, sonrojada.

El la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, de repente, todo lo demás dejo de existir eran ellos dos fundidos en los ojos del otro. Natsume le acarició la mejilla y Ema se estremeció.

Se veía tan tierna así de avergonzada que no se aguantaría sus ganas de besarla. Ema se alarmó, la cara de Natsume se acercaba peligrosamente a la suya. Finalmente los labios del muchacho de cabello naranja se unieron con los de ella, si bien Natsume ya la había besado antes, este beso fue especial, distinto en todos los sentidos, lleno de amor y ternura.

—¡N-Natsume-san…! ¿Y si alguien más nos ve?

—Estamos lejos de donde están mis hermanos, no se darán cuenta. Además no quiero que vean esa linda expresión que tienes en tu cara ahora mismo

Sonrió de medio lado y luego la abrazó. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Quiero que te quedes a mi lado para siempre, elígeme a mí Ema—volvió a besarla esta vez, con un poco mas de intensidad.

Al separarse ella lo miró y se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla

—Te quiero Natsume-san.

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso de amor, ya ni el calor del verano les importaba ahora que se tenían el uno al otro.

Y bueno…cuando los demás hermanos se enteraran que Ema había elegido a Natsume. Eso, sería otra historia.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Na: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parecio? ojalá les haya gustado! La próxima pareja será Iori x Ema, espérenla con ansias! Nos leemos pronto!**

**PD: Ese Natsume es un loquillo le dijo que no a Fuuto pero era obvio que quería verla en tarje de baño :p**

**Ja ne~~**


	9. Húmedo

¡Hola a todas! Finalmente llegó el turno de Iori-san *wiii* Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado para todas mis lectoras-sobre todo a las que les gusta Iori ;)- Por dejarme tan lindos comentarios y apoyarme para que siga escribiendo. ¡Gracias!. También merecen un agradecimiento todas esas personitas que agregan mi historia a favs, anímense a dejar un review =)

**Aviso/encuesta (?): ¡Una pequeña encuesta! ¿Han visto alguna otra serie Otome aparte de BC? ¿Como por ejemplo Uta no prince-sama, Hakuouki o Amnesia? ¿Les gustaría que escriba oneshots de alguna de ellas como hago con Brothers Conflict? ¡Dejen su opinión en los reviews!**

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflicts y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos sueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

><p><em>Vicio 09: Húmedo<em>

_Pareja: Iori x Ema_

_Rating: K_

* * *

><p><strong>Húmedo<strong>

Ema llegó a la casa. Ese día había regresado un poco antes a la residencia porque las actividades extracurriculares del club habían sido canceladas. Antes de entrar se quedó observando las flores y todo el jardín, estaba tan bien cuidado que daban ganas de quedarse un largo rato mirando todo ese matiz de colores y plantas alegres. Sin duda alguna Iori-san hacía un gran trabajo ocupándose del inmenso jardín.

Se acercó hasta un grupo de rosas, olió su dulce fragancia y las acarició con cuidado. Su color rojo y vivaz lograba pintar una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica. Sintió unos pasos acercándose y antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, la blanca mano de Iori Asahina había cortado una de aquellas rosas entregándosela a Ema con una sonrisa afable.

—Iori-san…—murmuró sorprendida y algo sonrojada, aceptando el gesto principesco del chico.

—Lo siento ¿Te asusté? Te veías tan linda hace un momento observando las rosas que no quería interrumpirte—le sonrió con ese aire de príncipe tan propio en él.

—N-No. Solo me sorprendí cuando te vi Iori-san, gracias—dijo Ema avergonzada por lo que Iori le había dicho—El jardín se ve muy bien—sonrió levemente—Se nota la dedicación que le pones.

—Es mi trabajo después de todo—se quedó pensativo unos instantes y luego le preguntó— ¿Estas ocupada?

— ¿Ahora? No. Las actividades del club fueron canceladas, así que ya que llegue temprano pensaba adelantar el menú de la cena….

—Ya veo… ¿Y no prefieres acompañarme a realizar unas compras en lugar de hacer la cena?—le sonrió divertido al notar la expresión incrédula de Ema y su creciente sonrojo

— ¿Y-Yo?

El asintió aún divertido por su expresión.

— ¿Hay alguien más aquí acaso?—rió un poco

Ema estaba toda roja. La chica en verdad estaba avergonzada, es que…bueno…que Iori Asahina te invite a acompañarlo a realizar las compras no era algo de todos los días.

—S-Si…Lo siento …no esperaba que me invitaras…eh…es decir..—la pobre chica era un manojo de nervios.

—Descuida Ema—le acarició el cabello con delicadeza, el corazón de la chica latía tan rápido que parecía que estaba a punto de estallar—Ese lado distraído tuyo también es lindo—le sonrió, observándola casi con devoción

Ema se cohibió ante la intensidad de su mirada y apartó la vista, se alisó la falda del uniforme intentando calmar sus nervios y al regresar la vista hacia Iori, él ya tenía la mano tendida hacia ella.

—¿Vamos?—tomó la mano de Ema entre las suyas, ella solo asintió de forma tímida y comenzaron a caminar a paso lento.

Iori le comentó que se dirigían hacia una floristería de la ciudad de Shibuya, famosa por sus lujosos arreglos y por vender flores exóticas de otros países. El siempre iba allí porque conocía al dueño y el ambiente de la tienda era muy tranquilo y ameno.

En el trayecto charlaron sobre distintos temas, Ema descubrió que Iori era un chico muy culto que sabía muchas cosas pero que ocultaba una gran tristeza tras toda esa fachada de príncipe y alumno ejemplar, incluso, se encontraron con un grupito de chicas de la escuela de Iori que fulminaron a Ema con la mirada, pero al enterarse que era su "hermanita" la trataron muy amablemente. Tan típico.

Ema rodó los ojos cuando un muchacho rubio—compañero de clases de Iori— la elogió por su peinado, vio de reojo como Iori sonreía pero esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, es más, lucía molesto.

Aunque el momento más vergonzoso para Ema fue cuando el dueño de la floristería la confundió con la "novia" de Iori, diciéndole que era una muchacha muy bonita y que ambos hacían una pareja adorable. Iori aclaró el malentendido entre risas ante el bochorno de la chica y luego se dispuso a comprar lo que necesitaba para el cuidado de sus flores.

Una vez que salieron Ema miraba todas las tiendas sin siquiera voltearse hacia Iori, aún se sentía avergonzada por lo ocurrido.

—Ema…Disculpa a Daisuke-san, es un hombre mayor y suele confundir las cosas—Sonrió un poco al recordar su cara avergonzada

—N-No pasa nada Iori-san… solo me sorprendió un poco, aunque sí fue vergonzoso que a cada momento me dijera que soy bonita…—comentó con sus mejillas encendidas

—Pero es cierto. Eres muy bonita—le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más hacía su lado.

Ema podía notar como los hombros de ambos chocaban

—I-Iori-san…Yo…

Pero su frase no pudo ser terminada, el día había estado nublado —desde temprano en la mañana—así que justo en ese momento el destino deseó que lloviera—Y no fue precisamente una "llovizna"—Un aguacero los empapó a ambos. Corrieron rápidamente bajo un techo para refugiarse.

—¡Que lluvia!—exclamó Ema mientras se escurría el cabello, se giró hacia su "hermano" que estaba igual —o más—empapado que ella—¡Iori-san!—pronunció alarmada

Estiró una mano hacía él y acarició su cabello húmedo con delicadeza pero al instante la apartó avergonzada, el la observó fijamente por un momento.

—Lo siento mucho…Hice algo egoísta, discúlpame por favor Iori-san

Ema quería que la tierra se la tragara. Siempre había deseado acariciar el cabello de Iori, lucía tan suave y al tenerlo allí tan cerca de ella con el cabello mojado y aquella mirada atrayente no resistió el impulso de acariciarlo

Agachó la vista abochornada y triste porque seguramente él se enojaría, sin embargo se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Iori tomándole el mentón obligándole a mirarlo.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas. Eres la única chica que logra desconcertar a mi corazón y hacerme sonreír de forma sincera. Me gusta la forma en que eres—le acarició la mejilla mientras apoya su frente húmeda contra la de ella—Te amo Ema.

Los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso deseado lleno de amor, ternura y pasión. Continuaron besándose sin importarles la lluvia. Se amaban y eso era lo único que valía verdaderamente la pena.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Na: ¡Ojala les guste esta viñeta! Y nos leeremos en la próxima. La pareja será: Azusa x Ema. Esperenla con ansias!**

**Ja ne~~**

**PD: ¿Alguna empezó a ver la serie Kamigami no Asobi? Si no lo hicieron ¡Haganlo! ¡Es una orden! owo!**


	10. Venganza

¡Hola a todas! Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza ;_; iba a publicarlo el domingo pero se me hizo imposible u.u La Universidad drena mi alma (?) ok no jajaj, pero se acercan los examenes y bueno...tengo que estudiar así que si me retraso en subir algún capi sepan disculparme y esperar e.e

Con respecto a la pregunta que hice en el vicio anterior ¡Muchas gracias por sus respuestas! Me pidieron de muchas series diferentes...Amnesia, utapri, Diabolik Lovers... y Kamigami no Asobi! No se preocupen que escribiré sobre todas! eso sí, no se cuando pero les prometo hacerlo chicas! y con respecto a kamigami, voy a esperar que avance un poco más la historia del anime para conocer mejor a cada personaje y tratar de plasmar mejor su personalidad cuando escriba.

¡ahora si! Es el turno de Azusa! Ojalá les guste! yo me diverti mucho escribiendo este vicio en particular

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

><p><em>vicio 10: Venganza<br>_

_Pareja: Azusa x Ema_

_Rating: T_

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza<strong>

Azusa Asahina se encontraba practicando su nuevo guión en la sala de la residencia en compañía de su hermano gemelo Tsubaki.

—T-Tú me gustas…—murmuró Azusa con voz tímida y temblorosa mirando a su hermano.

El peliblanco silbó divertido y luego aplaudió

— ¡Eres genial Azusa! Hasta vas a hacer que me sonroje—rió y abrazó a su gemelo de manera jocosa.

—No te burles Tsubaki—le pidió serio—Es la primera vez que participaré en un juego Otome…y no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso. Quiero que salga perfecto.

—Cálmate Azusa…—Tsubaki le palmeó la espalda dándole ánimo—Lo harás increíble—le sonrió y le arrebató el guión de las manos para hojearlo— ¡Vaya que tiene lineas cursis!, estoy seguro que enamorarás a muchas chicas con tu voz—le guiñó un ojo y rió—Aunque me pondré celoso.

Azusa rió y se calmó un poco, el día siguiente tendría la audición, agradecía tener un hermano despreocupado como Tsubaki que lograba tranquilizarlo en el momento preciso.

—Incluso nuestra "hermanita" podría jugarlo. Luego dile a Natsume que le dé el Demo—instó Tsubaki.

—No—negó con una voz más seria y dura que la usual

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó arqueando una ceja

Cuando Azusa estaba a punto de contestar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ema que recién llegaba de la escuela. Ella les sonrió y Azusa apartó la vista avergonzado.

—Buenas Tardes Tsubaki-san, Azusa-san.

—¡Llegas justo a tiempo imouto-chan!—el peliblanco sonrió enormemente y miró a su hermano, Azusa notó algo raro en aquella mirada—Estábamos hablando de ti—le hizo señas para que se acercara hacia ellos.

— ¿De mi?—preguntó sorprendida caminando hacia el gran sillón dela sala

Azusa miró a Tsubaki de manera reprobatoria y giró la vista sonrojado levemente cuando la chica se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué hablaban sobre mí?—volvió a preguntar la castaña curiosa, pasando su mirada de un gemelo a otro.

Azusa iba a hablar pero Tsubaki le interrumpió

—Veras… Mañana Azusa tiene una audición para un nuevo juego… y…

— ¡Eso es genial! ¡Felicitaciones Azusa-san!—exclamó Ema efusivamente interrumpiendo completamente el monólogo de Tsubaki, quien hizo una mueca al notar el creciente rubor en las mejillas de su gemelo.

El peliblanco carraspeó y Ema bajó la vista avergonzada por haberlo interrumpido en su conversación.

—L-Lo siento…

Tsubaki la observó enternecido, se veía tan linda así de abochornada….Azusa frunció el ceño al ver la forma en que su hermano miraba a Ema y tomó la palabra sin dejar que su gemelo retomara el discurso.

—No te preocupes Ema, Gracias. Me esforzaré mañana en la audición—le sonrió afable y la chica le correspondió

—Regresando a lo que estaba diciendo…. —habló Tsubaki con tono molesto y Ema asintió prestándole atención—Azusa participará en un juego otome ¿Tú has jugado alguno?

La chica se mostró sorprendida por la noticia y rió un poquito.

—He jugado algunos que me prestó una amiga, a ella le encantan ese tipo de juegos para chicas de citas. Aunque yo prefiero los juegos de zombies—miró a Azusa por un momento—Pero si Azusa-san participará puedo hacer una excepción y jugarlo.

—No es necesario…Yo…—habló Azusa algo sonrojado

—¡Perfecto!—volvió a interrumpir el peliblanco— Azusa está practicando sus lineas. ¿Por qué no lo ayudas? Ya que los juegos otome están hechos especialmente para el público femenino….—dejó la frase en el aire ganándose una mirada enfadada de su gemelo.

—Pero… ¿De qué forma puedo ayudarlo?—preguntó confusa Ema

—Escucha sus diálogos románticos y luego dinos si logran hacer palpitar tu corazón—Tsubaki rió y ella se sonrojó, Azusa solo suspiró por las ocurrencias de su hermano.

Ema no entendía como había llegado a estar en aquella situación, luego de una pequeña discusión por parte de los gemelos, allí estaba ella sentada frente a Azusa-san esperando que el seiyuu dijera sus lineas. Al verlo inspirar aire profundamente se sonrojó, se veía muy lindo cuando se concentraba.

Azusa se encontraba infinitamente nervioso, él no quería que la castaña jugara el juego ni que lo escuchara decir todas esas cursilerías y frases de amor. Si llegaba a confesarse quería hacerlo con sus propias palabras, no así. Observó de reojo a Tsubaki que sonreía maliciosamente, era obvio que su gemelo lo hacía adrede para "dejarlo en ridículo" frente a Ema y así ganar puntos con la chica.

Frunció el ceño. Toda su vida había cedido ante los deseos y caprichos de Tsubaki, él quería que su gemelo fuera feliz así que realmente no le importaba sacrificar o perder alguna cosa que le gustaba. Pero desde que Ema había llegado a sus vidas todo era diferente. No quería entregársela a Tsubaki. Si bien sabía que su gemelo la amaba también, pues él la amaba aún más y deseaba ser el único para ella, era consciente que estaba siendo egoísta con Tsubaki pero era la primera vez que amaba a alguien con esa intensidad. Sonrió de medio lado. Tenía una idea.

Agarró la mano de Ema y la besó con toda la delicadeza del mundo, la muchacha se sonrojó furiosamente y Tsubaki arqueó una ceja.

—Decir "me gustas" no sería suficiente para expresar la intensidad de mis sentimientos—Tsubaki frunció el ceño, esa linea no se encontraba en el guión del videojuego, el de lentes continuó—Es la primera vez que me siento de esta forma, no quiero perder ante nadie—miró a su gemelo a los ojos—Deseo que seas solo mía y que comiences a verme como hombre y no como tu "hermano". Te amo

—A-Azusa-san…—Ema estaba más roja que un tomate, la profundidad de su mirada y aquella voz dulce la habían dejado sin palabras.

Azusa le sonrió y luego de acariciar las mejillas de la chica y de depositar un pequeño beso en su frente, la tomó del mentón besándola de una manera pasional. Los ojos de Tsubaki se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula cayó casi hasta el suelo, no podía creer que Azusa hiciera aquello, jamás había sido capaz de tomar la iniciativa de esa manera.

Cuando los pulmones de ambos clamaron por aire se separaron y se miraron a los ojos muy sonrojados.

— ¡Azusa!—exclamó Tsubaki abalanzándose sobre Ema—¡Yo también quiero besarla!—lloriqueó en una especie de berrinche, a veces se comportaba peor que Wataru.

—Lo siento Tsubaki, no te dejaré—sentenció Azusa jalándolo de la ropa y sepárandolo de la chica, luego se acercó despacio a la oreja derecha de su hermano para susurrarle bajito—Esta fue mi pequeña venganza—sonrió ante la incrédula mirada de su gemelo.

Ema se llevó una mano hacia sus labios y se sonrojó cuando Azusa le acarició la otra mano con delicadeza. Era inevitable que ambos gemelos se disputaran el amor de Ema. Ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido, pero, si en el momento en que Azusa se vengara de su gemelo, lo haría con un beso como aquel Ema estaba segura que de ahora en adelante recibiría muchos.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Na: ¿Qué les parecio? Ese Tsubaki haciendo de las suyas pero esta vez Azusa supo como "vengarse" de su gemelo :p Imagino que las pequeñas peleas entre ellos -Y las discusiones entre Yusuke y Fuuto- deben ocurrir seguido en la casa de los Asahina xD**

**Nos leemos en el próximo y le vuelve a tocar el turno a Subaru -creo que será el último de este hermano aunque no estoy segura :p- besos a todas!**

**Ja ne~~**


	11. Quebrar

¡Hola! Pido mil millones de disculpas por tanto retraso! estuve un tiempo sin internet y me estan bombardeando a exámenes y trabajos en la Uni u.u. Pero bueno aquí regresé con una pequeña viñeta dedicada a Subaru! espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente, pero tenganme paciencia chicas! seguro en las vacaciones del mes próximo voy a poder actualizar con más frecuencia!

Gomen ne! T_T

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflicts y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a IdeaFactory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

><p><em>Vicio 11: Quebrar <em>

_Pareja: Subaru x Ema_

_Rating: K_

* * *

><p><strong>Quebrar<strong>

Subaru maldijo por enésima vez cuando su compañero de equipo le colocó la toalla con el hielo frío sobre su pie herido. No podía creer como se había lastimado de una forma tan tonta.

Debía reconocer que no se estaba concentrando lo suficiente en el básquet, y eso era inconcebible, incluso Natsume le mandaba mensajes preguntándole qué le estaba sucediendo y porqué su rendimiento estaba bajando tanto. Obviamente los ignoraba.

Había algo que no podía quitar de su cabeza, mejor dicho…alguien. Su "hermana" Ema. Desde que la chica lo había animado y apoyado en su último partido, estaba pendiente de ella todo el tiempo. Cada vez que la veía sonreír, algo se agitaba en su pecho y un creciente sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Tenía su mente en las nubes y era la primera vez que pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera el basquetbol, también la primera vez que sentía amor por una muchacha. Siempre se había concentrado tanto en el deporte que ignoraba completamente a cualquier chica que se le insinuase, pero de a poco, Ema se había aferrado tan fuerte en su corazón que ahora no podría imaginarse una vida sin tenerla a su lado.

—No vas a poder jugar éste sábado Subaru—le indicó con voz ruda su entrenador—Te has quebrado el tobillo.

El chico lanzó una nueva maldición…era lo único que le faltaba.

—Ve a tu casa a descansar y recuperarte. No te preocupes por el partido

Dos de sus compañeros lo ayudaron a incorporarse, el mal humor de Subaru era palpable, sus amigos temían que el basquetbolista descargara todo su enojo con ellos.

* * *

><p>Ema estaba preparando la cena, escuchó el ruido del ascensor abrirse y unos pasos lentos. Apagó el fuego para que la comida no se le quemara y luego se sorprendió al ver a Subaru cojeando y con un aura de enfado que asustaría a cualquiera.<p>

—Subaru-san… ¿Qué sucede?

El chico no le dijo nada, solo señalo su pie enyesado. Ema lanzó un "oh" de entendimiento mezclado con sorpresa y se acerco hacia él para ayudarlo, Subaru la observó algo sonrojado.

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó al notar como Ema recargaba todo su peso sobre sus hombros

—Te acompañaré hasta tu habitación Subaru-san—habló seria y con determinación en su rostro

— ¡No es necesario!—Subaru se alarmó, tenerla tan cerca no era algo bueno—Puedo solo

—Insisto—reiteró Ema con cierta terquedad—Te acompañaré

Luego de una pequeña discusión (que Subaru acabó perdiendo, obviamente) Ema lo acompañó hasta su cuarto y le ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

—Si me necesitas estaré abajo….trata de descansar—dijo ella yendo hacia la puerta para dejarlo solo pero la mano de Subaru la detuvo.

—Lo siento…

— ¿Eh?

—Te había invitado al partido del sábado pero no podré jugar

— ¡No te preocupes por eso Subaru-san! Lo importante ahora es que te recuperes…

—Lo sé pero…es tan frustrante…quería… quería que me vieras jugar—dijo con el rostro sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

Ema se mostró sorprendida y también se sonrojo

—No necesito verte jugar para saber que eres un gran jugador—ella le sonrió de manera tímida—La verdad es…que siempre te he admirado, tienes una gran fuerza y espíritu. Estoy segura que te recuperaras de la quebradura muy pronto.

El le sonrió con agradecimiento y la miró fijamente cruzando ambas miradas, Ema presurosa y roja fue hasta la salida.

—Parece que lo único que necesito para estar bien es tenerte a mi lado—susurró por lo bajo Subaru, viéndola salir por la puerta

Porque ella era todo para él, su tristeza y alegría. Y tal vez, y solo tal vez no estaba tan mal eso de haberse quebrado el tobillo porque Ema estaría allí para cuidarlo ahora y siempre.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Na: ¿Les gustó? Subaru es lindo n.n. En la próxima viñeta le toca el turno a Ukyo-san! :D nos leemos! besos a todas!**

**Ja ne!**


	12. Mentir

¡Hola! Disculpen la demora! Estuve sin internet mucho tiempo, después me enfermé y tuve otros problemas personales por lo que se me dificultó sentarme a escribir T_T Pero por suerte ya se solucionaron todos los problemas y regresé! hell yeah! además tengo ideas para fics de otras series otome *0*. Este capi está dedicado para todas ustedes que apoyan mis historias y las leen. Especialmente para la **hermana de gabystart Vaneza y para Raru541** que son fanáticas del abogado rubio! Ya no las retengo más! Enjoy~~

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

><p><em>Vicio 12: Mentir<br>_

_Pareja: Ukyo x Ema_

_Rating: K+_

* * *

><p><strong>Mentir<strong>

Ukyo Asahina era un experto en el arte de mentir, sobre todo si se trataba de sus hermanos. Como cuando Yusuke le preguntaba si la comida estaba lista y el le decía que pronto estaría preparada y ni siquiera había comenzado a cortar las verduras; o las veces que tenía que inventar excusas; debido a las preguntas del pequeño Wataru.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando Ema llegó a la casa. Aquella jovencita que se esforzaba tanto por encajar en la familia había logrado adentrarse en lo más profundo de su corazón. A ella simplemente no podía mentirle, la muchacha siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo con los quehaceres, además de la cocina, y cada vez que regresaba a la casa lo recibía con un "bienvenido a casa Ukyo-san" que le llenaba el pecho con una sensación de ternura.

Así es, a Ema no le podía _mentir _pero había algo que le ocultaba: sus propios sentimientos. —Y Hikaru siempre se burlaba o le molestaba por ello—. La amaba pero estaba consciente que sus hermanos se sentían de la misma forma y no quería ser él el causante de entristecer a Ema por ponerla en un aprieto, había decidido esconder su amor y continuar viviendo en la casa como siempre lo hacía, siendo un poco como "la madre" de todos allí y poniéndole un límite a las locuras de Tsubaki y Hikaru.

— ¿Esta bien mentirle así a Ema?—le preguntó Hikaru una tarde mientras estaban en la cocina y Ukyo preparaba la cena.

—No es asunto tuyo—dijo serio el rubio acomodándose las gafas.

—Claro que lo es—le mostró un papel con una lista que tenía los nombres de todos los hermanos Asahina—Aquí estoy anotando los "movimientos" que hace cada uno con Ema y los avances que logran—Ukyo suspiró y Hikaru, luego de reír, prosiguió;—Dejame ver…mmm… tu estás… en 0 puntos.

—Eres incorregible—volvió a suspirar frustrado— No quiero que ella se sienta incomoda…si le digo mis sentimientos, cambiará todo entre nosotros.

— ¿O sea que no vas a decirle que la quieres?

—No

— ¿No?—preguntó el de cabello naranja sorprendido ante la negatividad de su hermano

—Es lo mejor para Ema…

—Si tú lo dices…

—Ya estoy en casa Ukyo-san, Hikaru-san…—ambos se giraron y se encontraron con la muchacha de cabellos castaños que los miraba algo contrariada.

Ukyo estaba nervioso. No la había oído entrar ¿Acaso había escuchado la conversación? Hikaru observó a su hermano y sonrió.

—Bueno…ya debo irme imouto-chan. Ayuda a Ukyo en la cocina ¿de acuerdo?

Hikaru salió de allí dejándolos a ambos solos, ganándose una fulminante mirada de su hermano. Ukyo suspiró.

—Siento que Hikaru te metiera en esto, sabiendo que tienes que estudiar…—le dijo girándose viendo como la chica cocinaba carne y vegetales en una olla.

—No te preocupes Ukyo-san, me gusta cocinar—se giró hacia él y le sonrió—Y también me gusta pasar tiempo a tu lado…

El abogado de la familia Asahina se sonrojo levemente por lo que su "hermanita" había dicho, Ema rió un poco al notar su reacción.

Cuando el rubio fue a agarrar el pescado para agregar a la preparación, su mano rozó accidentalmente la de la chica, quien se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Ukyo-san…—los ojos de Ema se clavaron en los suyos—Sobre lo que hablaban con Hikaru-san…Yo…

Ukyo sentía que su mundo se desmoronaba, ella había oído aquella conversación, es decir, estaba al tanto que él la veía "con otros ojos" y no con los de un hermano mayor. Ahora vendría la peor parte, Ema lo rechazaría sin piedad y le diría que jamás volvería a confiar en el…

—A mi me gustaría saber lo que realmente piensas de mí ¿D-De verdad me quieres?—hizo una pequeña pausa y tomó aire—P-Porque yo si

El abogado se quedó de piedra, sin saber que contestar, su cara estaba roja y sus gafas cayeron hasta la punta de su nariz. Era una vista muy graciosa, Ema no pudo contener una carcajada.

—Tranquilo Ukyo-san—habló la chica entre risitas—Puedes seguir _mintiéndome_ hasta que sea el momento adecuado

Ema le sacó la lengua traviesamente y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del rubio. Ukyo se quedó allí, pasmado sin saber como reaccionar. Acomodó sus lentes y sonrió

Tal vez mentir no era tan malo, el ya estaba acostumbrado debido a su trabajo de abogado. Sabía que las cosas que deseaba llegarían con el tiempo. Debía ser paciente.

* * *

><p>—<em>Omake<em>—

Hikaru sonreía misteriosamente mientras observaba como Ema y Ukyo charlaban animosamente durante la cena. No pasó por alto el sonrojo y el leve brillo en los ojos de la muchacha. Sacó un papel de su bolsillo y anotó algo. El pequeño Wataru que estaba a su lado lo observó curioso.

— ¿Qué haces Hika-chan?

—Jugando a una batalla de amor Wataru-chan… aún eres pequeño para entenderlo pero algún día lo harás—sonrió ante la cara de confusión del niño y luego se giró hacia sus hermanos—Ah~ Si no se dan prisa…. _El abogado ganará esta gran guerra y se quedará con una muy buena recompensa._

— ¿De que hablas Hikaru?—preguntó un sonriente Masaomi al ver que los demás observaban al travestido como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

Ukyo carraspeó con las mejillas sonrojadas. Hikaru le había pasado el papel disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa:

_Primer lugar: Asahina Ukyo-500 puntos- estrategía: Mentir-_

Ukyo sonrió de medio lado y se acomodó las gafas. Algún día esas mentiras de amor se convertirían en verdad y estaba seguro que Ema lo aceptaría y no objetaría nada.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión y pido disculpas nuevamente por la tardanza. El próximo vicio se llamará Hablar y tendrá como protagonista nuevamente a Tsubaki-kun. el siguiente creo que será Fuuto jeje para las que me pedían más del idol pervertido :p <strong>

**Nos leemos pronto! -prometo no tardarme mucho!-**

**Las quiero a todas!**

**Ja ne! ~~**


	13. Hablar

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con la continuación!-Me tarde menos que la vez anterior (Aplausos para mí)-Esta vez, como ya dije, le toca de nuevo turno a Tsubaki-kun, aunque no es uno de mis personajes favoritos me gustó como quedó el vicio. Ojalá a ustedes les guste.

**Pregunta!: Tengo pensado escribir un fic sobre Diabolik Lovers ¿Les gustaría que usara la tabla de 30 vicios como estoy haciendo con esta serie y empareje a Yui con todos los vampiros sexy? ¿O hago un oneshot de una pareja en particular? ¡Ustedes deciden! Diganme que prefieren en los reviews porfavor =)**

Enjoy~~

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

><p><em>Vicio 13: Hablar<br>_

_Pareja: Tsubaki x Ema_

_Rating: K+_

* * *

><p><strong>Hablar<strong>

Tsubaki la observaba atentamente. Estaba sentado frente a ella en el gran sillón de la sala y podía notarse a kilómetros que Ema estaba enfadada, la delataba su ceño fruncido y aquella pequeña mueca de enojo en su rostro.

No pudo evitar sonreír, verla así con esa expresión ofuscada e infantil no tenía precio. Se veía hermosa. La chica al notar el escrutinio de su "hermano" resopló molesta, y al observarlo de reojo notó que éste sonreía. ¡El muy descarado de Tsubaki tenía la desfachatez de reírse, cuando el culpable de todos sus problemas había sido él! Era lógico que estuviera enojada luego de lo que había ocurrido…

Hacía una semana que Ema y Tsubaki habían comenzado a salir y la chica aún no les había dicho a sus hermanos, estaba nerviosa porque no sabía como hacerlo y no quería que se formara un ambiente tenso, o peor aún, una disputa. Una tarde Tsubaki simplificó mucho las cosas…

* * *

><p>Ese día toda la familia se había reunido para celebrar que Subaru finalmente jugaría en el equipo nacional de Basquetbol de Japón. Ema estaba sentada en medio de Azusa y Tsubaki, quien sonreía como un niño, de un momento a otro, el peliblanco se paró de su asiento y aplaudió para que todos le prestaran atención.<p>

—Yo también tengo un anuncio que hacer….

Ema palideció y tragó pesado ¿No estaría pensando en…? Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Tsubaki la tomó de la mano jalándola para que se levante de su asiento y estuvieran a la misma altura. La castaña parpadeó confusa y sin siquiera poder preguntar nada, los labios de Tsubaki ya estaban sobre los suyos; casi con rudeza. Ema no pudo ver las reacciones de los demás pero escuchó algunos vasos romperse, algunas maldiciones y a Yusuke atragantándose con la comida.

Se separaron y Tsubaki depositó un tierno beso en la frente de la chica. Finalmente se giró hacia sus hermanos que lo fulminaban con la mirada.

—Ema y yo estamos saliendo. Les gané a todos—rió como un niño pequeño

* * *

><p>Y así había sido, ¡Tsubaki dio la noticia de aquella forma tan vergonzosa y sin nada de tacto! Estaba muy enfadada con él, por eso, desde aquel día no le dirigía la palabra. Suspiró molesta y de un movimiento rápido Tsubaki se sentó a su lado.<p>

— ¿Sigues molesta? ¿Acaso no piensas hablarme jamás?—preguntó divertido

Ella no le respondió. Se giró hacia el otro lado ignorando su mirada.

—Sabes que fue la mejor manera de decirles, ahora saben que eres solo mía—le susurró al oído y Ema se sonrojó un poco, pero no iba a caer tan fácil así que siguió ignorándolo

Tsubaki suspiró derrotado pero se acercó un poquito más hacia ella y rozó la cálida mejilla de Ema con su nariz. La chica se estremeció y el peliblanco sonrió complacido con su reacción, continuó con su labor depositando pequeños besos en su mejilla, bajando lentamente por su cuello, logrando que Ema se girara alarmada y lo mirara a los ojos.

— ¡¿Q-Que haces?!—Gritó la chica más roja que un tomate

Tsubaki rió sonoramente y le acomodó un mechón de cabello que se le había alborotado, detrás de la oreja.

—Esta es mi manera de hacerte hablar

Ema no pudo evitar sonreír; Tsubaki siempre encontraba la forma de ahuyentar todo su enojo y por eso lo amaba.

—Eres un caso perdido—Ema suspiró— Tienes la facilidad de sacarme de quicio, pero aún así te amo Tsubaki-kun—le sonrió algo tímida.

—Lo sé—la besó con toda la ternura y el amor que sentía por ella.

Porque ambos sabían que a veces no hace falta _hablar_ para demostrarse cuanto se aman.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Espero que lo disfrutaran como yo al escribirlo. En el Proximo le volverá a tocar turno al idol pervertido (leáse Fuuto) Estoy escribiéndolo aún (Digamos que tiene un 20% completado) así que con ese seguro me tardo un poquitito más. Igual tengo ideas para el de Diabolik Lovers. ¡Respondan a la pregunta que hice al inicio onegai! -disculpen que sea reiterativa :p pero quiero saber su opinión!<strong>

**Gracias a todas! Las quiero x3!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne!~~**


	14. Ego

¡Hola! Me retrasé de nuevo, no merezco perdón u_u pero ya saben... la facultad, exámenes, cortes de luz etc... me imposibilitaron actualizar x_x pero en fin, aquí estoy nuevamente! ojalá les guste y seguramente subiré proyectos de otras series.** (Ya subí un drable de Amnesia y otro de Naruto ^^, si los quieren leer pasen por mi perfil y dejen su opinion!)** Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

><p><em>Vicio 14: Ego<br>_

_Pareja: Fuuto x Ema_

_Rating: T_

* * *

><p><strong>Ego<strong>

Ema estaba completamente segura de que si buscaba la palabra "ego" en el diccionario, una imagen de Asahina Fuuto aparecería allí, explicando sin necesidad de palabras su significado. No conocía a nadie tan egocéntrico ni narcisista como lo era el Idol de la familia, tal vez se debía a su fama pero era sabido por todos que el joven Fuuto no tenía ni una pequeña pizca de modestia.

La muchacha suspiró algo frustrada. Si tan solo Fuuto cambiara un poco su actitud….

Era sábado, todo aparentemente normal en la residencia de los Asahina. Ema miraba televisión junto a Wataru y Yusuke. Estaban mirando una película de los "mimi-rangers"—serie animada favorita del más pequeño de la casa—Wataru le había insistido a Ema para que la viera con él y como la castaña no se podía resistir a los pedidos y caprichos del menor acabó por aceptar. Yusuke se había unido a ellos porque las prácticas del club de fútbol se habían cancelado—además de que quería pasar más tiempo junto a la muchacha—.

Cuando llegó el corte comercial apareció una imagen de "Asakura Fuuto" recomendando un hotel de alto nivel en la costa, se veía sonriendo brillantemente y diciendo algunas frases de amor, invitando a sus fans al lugar, sabiendo que eso las volvería locas a todas sus fanáticas logrando así una muy buena promoción del establecimiento.

Wataru sonrió emocionado, le gustaban los comerciales de Fuu-chan, siempre se veía tan genial a sus ojos. Yusuke masculló enfadado algo que Ema no llegó a entender, y finalmente la castaña suspiró aunque algo sonrojada…Fuuto se veía tan guapo caminando por la arena blanca con su camisa desabrochada… y las frases que decía eran tan sensuales… con ese tono único que solo él podía darles.

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no notó como cierta persona se acercaba hacia ella por detrás. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndola y se sobresaltó al notar como esa misma persona susurraba algo en su oído.

— ¿Me veía bien en ese comercial, cierto? ¿Ya te has enamorado de mí Neesan?

— ¡Fuuto-kun!—exclamó la chica con la sorpresa haciéndose presente en su rostro.

— ¡Es Fuu-chan!—saludó Wataru a su hermano mayor, emocionado.

— ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?!—gritó Yusuke enfadado (también se asustó por la repentina aparición del Idol) — ¡Aléjate de Ema!

La mencionada se sonrojó, no se había percatado de la corta distancia que separaba el rostro de Fuuto del de ella. Sentía la cálida respiración del chico en su mejilla y eso la ponía infinitamente nerviosa…

—Neesan… hueles bien—susurró mientras rozaba con su nariz el cuello de la castaña, aumentando el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Yusuke no lo soportó más y se abalanzó sobre su hermano, iniciando una pelea. Ema suspiró aliviada, era la primera vez que agradecía una disputa entre Yusuke y Fuuto.

* * *

><p>Ya en la noche, Ema se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua, no podía dormir. De alguna forma saber que Fuuto estaba en la casa la hacía sentir inquieta. El Idol de la familia tenía la capacidad de ponerla nerviosa a todo momento, él lo sabía y se aprovechaba de eso, aumentando así su ego.<p>

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas de la noche? Fue sacada de dudas cuando vio como Fuuto entraba a la cocina dando un bostezo, las mejillas de Ema se colorearon, se veía lindo con esa expresión de sueño y su cabello todo alborotado.

El al verla se sorprendió por unos instantes pero luego mostró su típica sonrisa ladina y se acercó con paso lento hasta su "hermana mayor".

—¿No puedes dormir Neesan?

—No. ¿Y tú?

—Solo vine para beber algo pero…—Se la queda mirando intensamente—Encontré algo mejor

Le agarró la mano y le dio un suave beso, ella intentó apartarse de su lado totalmente avergonzada, pero el se lo impidió, apoderándose de su cintura con fuerza.

—¿Fuuto-kun?

—Dí que me amas—susurra ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha, provocándole placenteras cosquillas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciend-?—pero el joven Idol no la dejó terminar de hablar, le agarró la cara con ambas manos y sin esperar un solo segundo la besó con intensidad.

Ema parpadeó sorprendida y confundida a la vez ¿Por qué Fuuto actuaba así? Siempre hacía lo que se le daba la gana y nadie lo detenía, por eso su ego estaba tan alto… abrió sus ojos con genuina sorpresa al notar como Fuuto introducía su lengua en su boca, ahondando más aquel fogoso beso. Lo apartó de un empujon, el pelirosado simplemente la miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

—No trates de negarlo, sé que te gustó tanto que hasta abriste tu boca para que ahondara el beso.

La cara de Ema estaba completamente roja y echaba hasta humo de las orejas

— ¡No lo hice por eso! Abrí mi boca porque estaba sorprendida…p-por lo que hiciste.

—A mí no me engañas, es obvio que me amas—rió con cierta altanería en su voz—Soy el mejor entre el grupo de idiotas de mis hermanos.

¡Dios santo! ¡Que engreído era! La sacaba de sus casillas.

Fuuto se acercó a ella de nuevo y le besó el cabello con delicadeza.

—Mañana me iré por unos días para realizar otro comercial—volvió a besarla pero fue un beso corto y tierno—Continuaremos cuando regrese.

Le guiñó un ojo y salió de la cocina, Ema se quedo allí sola y suspiró frustrada. ¡Ahora menos podría dormir, luego de ese beso tan intenso!

Ella sabía que Asahina Fuuto tenía mucho ego y era un altanero que sacaba de quicio a más de uno, pero también sabía que él la quería de una forma tan pasional que era imposible escapar de el.

Sería un amor egocéntrico por parte de los dos.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? A mi personalmente me gustó como quedó. A pesar de que Fuuto no es uno de mis favoritos (Amo a Yusuke*cof cof*/) Me resulta sencillo escribir viñetas de él :p. Espero que les guste!. Con el proximo vicio serán 15, así que ya llegaremos a la mitad de los 30 vicios *0* todavía no me lo creo.**

**El vicio número 15 se llama Leer y le tocará a Azusa nuevamente (esta en proceso todavía, esperénlo con ansías)**

**Varias estuvieron de acuerdo con los 30 vicios de Diabilok lovers, así que ahora que estoy de vacaciones me pondré a trabajar en eso jojojo**

**Y Muchas Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan reviews, incluso las que están en modo anónimo y no puedo contestar sus reviews! (también a las que me siguen), me ponen muy contenta! ^^**

**¡ah! y por si no las veo/leo para estas fiestas. Les deseo una muy feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo a todas! Las quiero! **

**Me excedí x_x no las aburro más!**

_Ja ne!~~_


	15. Leer

_¡Hola! Muy feliz 2015 para todas! les deseo lo mejor en este nuevo año que empieza mis queridas lectoras! yey! Finalmente! Llegamos a la mitad de los 30 vicios! :_; No pensé que este día llegaría. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! Las amo-doro a todas! *0*  
><em>

**_Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Perteneces a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo sus personajes para que nos divirtamos._**

* * *

><p><em>Vicio 15: Leer<br>_

_Pareja: Azusa x Ema_

_Rating: K+_

* * *

><p><strong>Leer<strong>

Ema llegó a la casa bastante cansada, la clase de historia había sido agotadora. Se aproximaba un examen y el profesor no había parado de hablar en ningún momento. Sonrió divertida al recordar como Yusuke-kun se había quedado dormido en mitad de la clase y el profesor lo reganó tirándole una tiza, golpeándolo en la cara. Yusuke se despertó avergonzado con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

Salió del ascensor que daba hacia la entrada principal y se sorprendió al encontrarla vacía ¿Dónde podían estar sus hermanos? Era extraño que a esas horas no hubiera nadie en la casa.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina para beber algo fresco, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al encontrarse allí a Azusa leyendo un libro, muy concentrado.

—A-Azusa-kun—murmuró con timidez, por miedo a interrumpirlo.

El joven seiyuu apartó la vista de su lectura y miró a la muchacha al reconocer su dulce voz.

—Bienvenida—la recibió con una sonrisa que hizo que Ema se sonrojara.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?—preguntó algo cohibida

—Afortunadamente todos tenían algo que hacer, hasta Wataru. A veces es agradable tener esta calma en la casa, cuando cosas como estas ocurren aprovecho para relajarme y leer un poco.

Ema sonrió. Azusa siempre desprendía esa aura de confianza y tranquilidad, que la hacían sentir segura.

La chica volvió a sonreírle y se acercó hacia la heladera para servirse un poco de agua fresca, luego se giró hacia Azusa (quien no había apartado ni un segundo la vista de la figura de la castaña) Se sentía nerviosa de saber que ellos eran los únicos que estaban en la casa en esos momentos, era obvio que el seiyuu no le haría nada (no como Tsubaki)

Pero esa mirada que le estaba dando… eran tan parecida a la de Tsubaki, cuando aquella noche la había besado ardiendo en celos porque ella poseía la foto de su gemelo. Si Azusa no hubiera intervenido, no estaba segura de lo que podría haber sucedido. Aún recordaba las palabras dichas por Azusa :"No tengo derecho a regañar a Tsubaki porque yo siento lo mismo".

—¿Ema?—preguntó Azusa preocupado al ver que la chica se había quedado parada en el lugar, bastante pensativa.

—¿Eh? N-Nada… Solo me estaba preguntando…—él le sonrió como instándola a que continuara hablando—¿No te molesta si me quedo estudiando a tu lado? Es algo aburrido escuchar las quejas de Juli.

—No es ninguna molestia—señaló la silla que estaba a su lado—Jamás serías una molestia para mí Ema

La seriedad con la que Azusa lo dijo hizo latir fuertemente el corazón de la castaña. Ema no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron ambos enfrascados en sus propias lecturas. La joven miró a su hermano de reojo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se veía tan concentrado, serio y maduro.

Azusa giró su rostro también y ambas miradas se encontraron. Los orbes de ambos chocaron y algo refulgió en los ojos de ambos, dejaron a un lado sus libros y se fueron acercando lentamente, muy lentamente. Sentían sus respiraciones chocando, sus labios casi rozándose.

Un beso a un milímetro de distancia. En ese momento sintieron como la puerta del ascensor se abría anunciando la llegada de alguno de sus hermanos, arruinando completamente el momento. Azusa se apartó algo incómodo, se incorporó y le dio a Ema un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Espero poder volver a leer a tu lado alguna otra vez, Ema

—S-Si—asintió con las mejillas encendidas

Y así Azusa abandonó la cocina, recibiendo a Tsubaki que acababa de llegar de una grabación. Sonrojada Ema sonrió levemente y descubrió que leer no era tan malo ni tedioso como parecía, sobre todo, si tenía a Azusa a su lado.

Eso sí. No sabía como se iba a concentrar para estudiar luego de ese casi-beso. Era más que seguro que reprobaría el examen de historia, si se sacaba una mala calificación haría a Azusa responsable por ello. ¡Oh si! Vaya que lo haría…

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? les gusto? Espero que si! El proximo traerá como protagonista a Wataru y dejaré en claro que <em><strong>No tendra romance entre ambos! ¡Wataru es un niño! No me gusta el shotacon owo<strong>_ Solo tendrá un tierno momento de este adorable niñito y puede que tal vez algunos celos de sus hermanos mayores jojojo.


	16. Fastidiar

_¡Hola! aquí les traigo este capi dedicado al pequeñito y adorable Wataru-chan! Gracias por tantos reviews! ya pasó un año desde que comencé a publicar el fic y puedo decir que superé la mitad de los vicios! gracias por el apoyo al fic! espero que les guste! Disfruten! _

**_Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato._**

* * *

><p><em>Vicio 16: Fastidiar<em>

_Especial Wataru_

_Rating: K_

* * *

><p><strong>Fastidiar<strong>

Si les preguntas a los hermanos Asahina que piensan de su hermano menor Wataru, obtendrás opiniones muy variadas. Masaomi no tenía quejas sobre el pequeño, es más, le encantaba pasar tiempo junto a Wataru y ver su sonrisa cuando le convidaba con alguna golosina.

La gran mayoría de los hermanos, como por ejemplo: Ukyo, Kaname y Louis lo veían como un niño lleno de energías y muy ocurrente. Natsume por su parte, diría que había ciertos días en que extrañaba al pequeño, al vivir solo en el departamento su rutina había cambiado completamente, y muchas veces anhelaba esos desayunos ruidosos y los caprichos de Wataru por querer comer hot cakes.

A Yusuke verdaderamente le molestaba cuando Wataru le robaba algunos de los chocolates que guardaba para los momentos en que estudiaba para algún examen, pero más allá de eso, le gustaba jugar videojuegos junto al menor de la familia.

En cambio, si le preguntas a Fuuto el dirá que Wataru es un mocoso molesto…aunque en el fondo lo aprecie y agradezca que el chiquillo sea uno de los más entusiasmados en su carrera artística. Siempre que regresaba de filmar algo o de dar un concierto, Wataru lo recibía con una enorme sonrisa, diciéndole lo genial que era y que quería ser tan guay como él cuando creciera.

Así es, eran muchas las opiniones que se tenían sobre el más pequeño de la familia Asahina (y el más consentido también) pero había algo en que todos los hermanos estaban de acuerdo y eso era, que les _fastidiaba _sobremanera que Wataru se llevara TAN bien con Ema y fuera el más cercano a ella.

Era tan irritante ver como cada vez que el pequeño le pidiera algo a la castaña, ésta no se negara…**nunca. ** Recordaban aquel día en que una intensa tormenta azotaba la ciudad, los fuertes truenos se escuchaban y era notable el miedo que Wataru tenía aunque tratara de ocultarlo. Con una mano temblorosa el pequeño tironeó de la manga de la blusa de su hermana, y prácticamente le rogó que lo dejara dormir con ella. Enternecida por la escena, Ema aceptó la petición con una sonrisa. Esa noche Wataru durmió a su lado. (A Juli tampoco le gustó la idea, sobre todo cuando el niño se abrazó fuertemente a él impidiéndole escapar y aplastándolo en el proceso)

Era domingo y la familia Asahina se encontraba en el gran comedor almorzando toda junta. Incluso Natsume y Fuuto habían asistido, realmente deseaban comer de la deliciosa comida que Ema preparaba, además de ver su adorable figura adornada con ese delantal rosado que usaba para cocinar.

—¡Mira onee-chan!—exclamó Wataru alegremente acercándose hacia donde Ema estaba sentada, al lado de Yusuke—¡Mira esto!—pronunció emocionado, tendiéndole una hoja de papel.

—A ver…—la joven agarró el papel que el niño le daba y sonrió al darse cuenta que se trataba de un examen de matemáticas y lo había aprobado con una muy buena nota— ¡Felicitaciones Wataru-chan! Eres un niño muy inteligente—le palmeó la cabeza con delicadeza

—Incluso saca mejores notas que Yusuke—comentó Natsume

El pelirrojo se atragantó con la comida y palideció de repente

— ¡¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso Natsu-nii?!

—Que eres un idiota—Fuuto le sonrió con malicia— Un niño de 10 años es más inteligente que tú

—¡Cierra la boca!—Yusuke estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra el Idol .

Así comenzaron una pelea a lo que Ema y los demás suspiraron.

—Te has esforzado mucho Wataru-chan—dijo Ema mirando al pequeño con una cálida sonrisa, ignorando completamente la pelea de sus hermanos—¿Qué te parece si después de comer vamos a tomar un helado?

—¡Si!—exclamó el pequeño emocionado, dando saltitos—¡Gracias onee-chan! ¡Te quiero!

Wataru abrazó a la castaña fuertemente ante la incrédula y fastidiada mirada de los demás hermanos.

—Como siempre digo…—comentó Hikaru con tono enigmático—Wataru tiene ventaja por ser el más pequeño y adorable de la casa…

Masaomi sonrió al igual que Louis, los demás mascullaron molestos ante aquel comentario del travestido. ¡No podían perder contra un niño! Envidiaban tanto a Wataru por estar tan cercano a la mujer que amaban…

Mientras Wataru caminaba tomado de la mano de Ema pensaba cuanto le gustaba estar al lado de su hermana, ella era tan agradable y cálida que cada segundo a su lado era divertido y feliz, ella siempre lo protegía y cuidaba…pero él también quería defenderla

"_Quiero convertirme rápido en un adulto y protegerla_"

—¿Qué sucede Wataru-chan? ¿No decides que sabor de helado prefieres?—preguntó la muchacha al notar que el niño se había quedado pensativo—Podemos compartir si quieres—le sonrió

El pequeño apretó con más fuerza esa cálida mano que agarraba la suya.

—¡Gracias onee-chan! ¡Eres la mejor!

Porque él simplemente quería caminar al lado de su onee-chan y verla sonreír por siempre.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Dejen reviews! y por cierto ¿Vieron el ova especial de Navidad? *0*/ quiero el de san valentin!

El proximo vicio tendrá como protagonista a Kaname.

**Pronto publicaré el primer capi de los 30 vicios de Diabolik Lovers, estén atentas owo**

Nos leemos!


	17. Chocolate

_¡Hola! ¡Aquí traigo actualización! Esta vez le toca a Kaname. ojalá les guste! Disfruten! _

**Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

><p><em>Vicio 17: Chocolate<em>

_Pareja: Kaname x Ema_

_Rating K+_

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate<strong>

Kaname regresó a la residencia totalmente agotado, ese día había tenido una jornada de trabajo bastante larga en el "Club Buddha" (del cual él era una especie de anfitrión, junto a dos monjes más que lo acompañaban). Lo habían solicitado muchas mujeres solteronas como acompañante, incluso le obsequiaron chocolates, ya que era San Valentín. Si bien él los acepto con una sonrisa en el rostro, no estaba del todo feliz…él sólo quería que una única persona le regalara un chocolate especial. Y como era de esperarse "esa" persona tenía nombre y apellido: Ema Asahina. (Si, su adorada hermanita menor)

Al llegar fue recibido por Masaomi quien lo felicitó por su duro trabajo y por un efusivo Wataru que le contó lo que había sucedido esa tarde en la casa (que ellos habían intentado cocinar chocolate inverso para Ema, salió todo mal y finalmente la muchacha les regaló chocolates caseros "obligatorios" a cada uno.*)

—Y luego…caí sobre el chocolate que Louis-nii estaba preparando—se tocó la cabeza—Me hubiera gustado que onee-chan comiera mi chocolate…¡pero los suyos estaban deliciosos!—comentó alegre, feliz de comer los dulces que su hermana mayor le había regalado.

—Ya veo…—palmeó al pequeño y le desordenó los cabellos—Fue una tarde entretenida ¿Cierto? Masa-nii, iré a ducharme

El medico asintió y así Kaname subió las escaleras encaminándose hacia el baño, con una sensación extraña en su pecho…seguramente su hermanita también le daría a él chocolate obligatorio igual que a los demás. Suspiró frustrado. No entendía porque Ema se resistía tanto a él, cualquier mujer caía rendida ante sus encantos pero la castaña tenía esa manía de dejarlos a él y a sus hermanos en la "familyzone"( algo mucho peor que la friendzone si le preguntan a Kaname) ¿Se rendiría? No. Aún conservaba esperanzas…

Mientras tanto Ema se encontraba nuevamente en la cocina… ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Preparando más chocolate por supuesto, pero no cualquier chocolate…éste se lo entregaría a esa persona "especial". Se sonrojó un poco al pensar cómo reaccionaría su hermano al recibir el dulce.

Realmente eran emociones complicadas para ella, nunca antes se había sentido así por nadie… era la primera vez que se enamoraba, y de alguien mayor, no quería ser cruel e injusta con sus demás hermanos, pero ya no era capaz de cambiar sus sentimientos…

Kaname se cambió el traje de monje y se colocó ropas más cómodas para estar en la casa. Cuando pasó junto a la cocina, un delicioso aroma dulce inundó sus fosas nasales. Curioso se asomó, y allí pudo apreciar la figura de Ema muy concentrada, preparando algo. Con una sonrisa dio un paso hacia ella.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco al sentir como alguien entraba. Se giró y sus mejillas se tiñeron completamente de rojo, al encontrarse cara a cara con el monje de la familia Asahina. Kaname la miraba fijamente, con una intensidad que lograba hacer temblar el cuerpo de la muchacha. Ema apartó la vista enseguida y se llevó una mano al pecho para calmar su alterado corazón.

—¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien imouto-chan?—preguntó acercándose unos centímetros más hacia ella, Ema podía sentir la respiración de él en su nuca—¿Chocolate?—aventuró a decir, sonriendo satisfecho al ver la reacción de la castaña.

—S-Si…es chocolate—dijo ella cohibida, tratando de alejarse unos pasos del rubio.

Él simplemente se acercó más, las mejillas de Ema eran tan cálidas cuando las acarició… le quitó un poco del chocolate que se había esparcido por su cara, luego se llevó el dedo a la boca y lo lamió. Ema lo miró atónita y sumamente avergonzada.

—¿Kaname-san?—ella lo miró a los ojos—¿Q-Qué haces?

—Solo limpio tu rostro imouto-chan—dijo con una seductora sonrisa, acercando los labios a la sonrojada cara de la chica—Mira, aquí tienes más chocolate…

Ema sintió un escalofrío recorrerla cuando la lengua del rubio lamió su otra mejilla, quitando restos del dulce que habían quedado allí, ambos se miraron. Ella sentía tanta vergüenza que quería huir de allí…además ¿Qué harían si alguien los veía? Kaname observaba cada suspiro y movimiento de su hermanita, se notaba que estaba nerviosa… pero él no podía quitar la vista de esos rosados labios…

—Kaname-san…deberíamos…

—Incluso tienes chocolate en tus labios…

¿Eh? ¿Qué había dicho? Pero Ema no pudo pensar más nada….los labios de Kaname estaban sobre los de ella, besándola con una pasión y dulzura que le hacían temblar las piernas. En su sorpresa ella abrió su boca y el rubio aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua en aquella dulce boca y explorarla a fondo…Ema sentía sus mejillas arder. Ese era en verdad un beso de adultos…

—Kaname-san…

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire. Ema aún no podía creer lo que había pasado así que apartó la mirada, el besó su frente con delicadeza y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo que ella notaba en esos ojos era amor… le sonrió aunque todavía estuviera avergonzada.

—Lamento haber hecho eso, imouto-chan…—le acarició los cabellos—Considéralo mi regalo de San Valentín…puedes darme tus giri-choco* cuando quieras…

Él comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dejándola sorprendida… aunque ella había respondido a aquel intenso beso, ¿Aún creía que le daría chocolates por obligación? ¿No había entendido sus sentimientos? Apretó sus puños enfadada, y lo tomó fuertemente de la camisa, impidiéndole irse.

—¿Imouto-chan?—se giró sorprendido…ella lucía ¿enojada?

—¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta Kaname-san?—le preguntó agachando la mirada con las mejillas rojas

Él no supo que contestarle, simplemente la observó… ella parecía querer llorar en cualquier instante, así que la agarró fuertemente de los hombros para darle apoyo. Ella se atrevió a darle un corto beso en los labios.

—Te amo Kaname-san…ese chocolate que estaba preparando…era honmei-choco*…Solo podía pensar en ti mientras cocinaba…yo…—se limpió lás lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos—¡Ese chocolate era para ti!

Él le sonrió feliz, mientras volvía a unir sus labios en un beso lleno de amor. Finalmente… había vencido a sus hermanos. Él tenía el corazón de su adorada imouto-chan, ojalá que cuando Ukyo se enterara no lo golpeara con la sartén…

—Yo también te amo

Ella se abrazó fuertemente a él mientras volvían a besarse.

Porque a partir de aquel día Kaname Asahina descubriría que los labios de Ema eran increíblemente dulces, mucho más que cualquier chocolate de San Valentín… y él tendría el privilegio de probarlos siempre que quisiera…tal vez, podría volverse adicto a ellos.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

***( Lo que está en el paréntesis con un asterisco relata los hechos ocurridos en el OVA de San Valentín. Lo recomiendo a aquellas que no lo han visto (Aunque no aparezca mi Yusuke u_u me hubiera encantado ver sus sueños pervertidos xD)**

**Giri-choco: Chocolate por obligación, las chicas dan este chocolate a los hombres con los que no tienen una relación amorosa, pueden ser amigos o familiares.**

**Honmei-choco: Chocolate verdadero, las chicas dan este chocolate a la persona que aman esperando una retribución a sus sentimientos.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen comentarios!<strong>

El próximo tendrá como protagonista, nuevamente a Natsume Asahina! A esperarlo con ansias todas sus fanáticas.

Nos leemos!

Ja ne!~~


	18. Tabaco

_¡Hola! ¡Aquí traigo actualización de Natsume! Espero que les guste y disfruten del capitulo! Gracias por todo el apoyo a mi historia! =D_

**Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

><p><em>Vicio 18: Tabaco<br>_

_Pareja: Natsume x Ema_

_Rating: K_

* * *

><p><strong>Tabaco<strong>

Ema lanzó un suspiro… la clase de historia japonesa era demasiado aburrida, a pesar de estar en la Universidad esa materia no le gustaba nada, pero debía cursarla y aguantarse los interminables monólogos del profesor. Su celular sonó y vibró dentro de su bolso, con disimulo lo abrió y cuando entró en la casilla de mensajes recibidos tenía uno de Natsume-san

"_Hoy finalmente tengo el día libre, Aún te debo tu regalo por haber aprobado el examen de la semana pasada, ¿Qué opinas de ir al nuevo centro de juegos de la ciudad? Si te parece bien, iré a buscarte a la Universidad… Atte: Natsume"_

Las mejillas de Ema se sonrojaron y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, cada vez que obtenía buenas notas en los exámenes, Natsume la premiaba con algún regalo o paseos… realmente se estaba acostumbrando a su compañía, a decir verdad se exigía más en el estudio sólo para que Natsume-san la recompensara y tuvieran una especie de "cita". Cada vez que estaba al lado del pelinaranja, el corazón de Ema latía como loco. Aún con su rostro caliente tecleó una respuesta rápida.

"_Hace días que quiero ir a ese centro de juegos. Te estaré esperando… gracias por lo que siempre haces por mí Natsume-san. Atte: Ema"_

Luego de unos minutos su celular volvió a sonar con la respuesta del Asahina

"_No tienes que agradecerme nada, lo hago porque quiero y…porque me gusta ver tu cara sonriente. Atte: Natsume"_

Las mejillas de la muchacha volvieron a teñirse de rojo carmín, observó de reojo el reloj colgado en la pared… aún faltaba una hora para que acabaran las clases ¿Por qué el tiempo no corría más a prisa? Quería ver a Natsume… suspiró de nuevo y comenzó a tomar apuntes en su libreta, tal vez así el tiempo pasaría más rápido.

Finalmente la clase acabó, en la cabeza de la castaña ya no entraba más información, en lo único que podía pensar era en cierto pelinaranja que seguramente ya la estaría esperando… guardó rápidamente las cosas en su bolso y se encaminó hacia la salida. Cuando salió del edificio allí estaba Natsume, recargado contra una pared fumando un cigarrillo, se veía tan guapo que Ema no pudo apartarle la vista, lucía bastante pensativo…Ella se acercó despacio y le sonrió, él correspondió a aquella sonrisa que amaba tanto.

—Lo siento…¿Esperaste mucho?

—Tranquila… llegué hace unos minutos—apagó el cigarro y lo tiró en la basura— ¿Vamos?—le tendió la mano a lo que ella se sonrojó.

Las mejillas de Ema volvían a colorearse mientras tomaba la mano de "su hermano", esa acción le había sorprendido bastante, generalmente caminaban uno al lado del otro mientras charlaban de cosas triviales, pero ese día Natsume había decidido tomarla de la mano, para su vergüenza. El la observó de reojo notando su nerviosismo… se veía tan adorable que daban ganas de besarla…pero debía controlarse, no quería arruinar el momento y hacerle pasar un mal rato a Ema.

—Natsume-san…

Él giró su rostro mientras encendía otro cigarrillo, fumar era lo único que calmaba sus ansias de abrazarla y besarla… tenerla cerca era peligroso, cada vez que ella le sonreía o simplemente mordisqueaba sus labios aburrida, lograba que su autocontrol flaqueara.

— ¿No crees que estás fumando demasiado?—preguntó Ema observándolo con aquellos hermosos ojos marrones cargados de preocupación

Natsume la observó, la intensidad de esa mirada lo estaba trastornando… verla preocupada por él, con ese temblor en la voz y aquellas mejillas sonrojadas… a veces creía que Ema lo hacía a propósito, lo ponía a prueba para ver hasta donde llegaba su resistencia…

—¿Natsume-san?—inquirió extrañada ante el mutismo del pelinaranja

—No te preocupes. No fumé tantos…—pero al ver que ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima, suspiró derrotado y apagó el cigarro— ¿Contenta?

Ella asintió y apretó más su mano, Natsume sonrió ante ese gesto… Cada día descubría algo nuevo de Ema que lograba enamorarlo más, si bien ella le había dejado en claro que los quería a todos como hermanos, él no se rendiría tan fácil.

Finalmente llegaron al tan ansiado centro de juegos, Ema parecía una niña pequeña correteando por todo el lugar, probando cada uno de los juegos y mostrando una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en su cara cuando superaba los puntajes máximos… la chica realmente era buena jugando videojuegos… Debía ajustar los estándares de los juegos de su compañía…

Observó a la castaña que estaba muy concentrada matando zombies. Su ceño fruncido y expresión seria eran algo nuevo para Natsume ya que generalmente cuando estaban juntos Ema sonreía mucho y se mostraba relajada. Sus ojos se posaron en la silueta de la muchacha, había crecido mucho desde su llegada a la residencia Asahina… estaba más alta y estilizada, además sus curvas femeninas resaltaban más…estaba dejando de ser aquella niña de secundaria para convertirse en una mujer, Natsume tragó pesado al advertir el camino al que se dirigían sus pensamientos…suspiró y nuevamente encendió un cigarrillo…

Ema miró de reojo a Natsume por un momento y frunció el ceño molesta al notar que estaba fumando otra vez… recordaba que al pelinaranja le gustaba fumar, pero nunca antes lo había visto fumar tantos cigarros en un día…¿Estaría preocupado por algo? Volvió a mirar como expulsaba el humo por la boca y se desconcentró… el zombie la mordió y las letras "Game Over" aparecieron en la pantalla… masculló fastidiada.

Ambos se sentaron en unas de las mesas del lugar para beber algo fresco, hacía mucho calor en aquel lugar… estaba lleno de gente y de máquinas de juegos por todos lados, la inauguración del lugar fue todo un éxito y cada día asistía una gran cantidad de personas, a Ema no le gustaban mucho las multitudes pero debía admitir que tenían juegos muy buenos… Ella pidió un jugo de naranja con hielo y Natsume simplemente un café negro.

Tenía que apartar la mirada, desde que la castaña comenzó a beber de su jugo, Natsume no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima… desde hacía rato que se estaba aguantando las ganas de unir esa pequeña boca contra la suya… ¡Mierda! ¿En qué cosas pensaba? Prendió un cigarrillo para aligerar la tensión.

—¡Natsume-san!—exclamó Ema enfadada, dando un ligero golpe en la mesa, sobresaltando al mencionado

—¿Qué…?

—¡Deja ese cigarrillo! ¡Es malo para tu salud fumar tanto!

—Descuida, no es…

Pero Natsume no pudo acabar lo que iba a decir, perplejo observó cómo Ema se levantaba de su silla, se acercaba hacia él y sin ninguna delicadeza le quitaba la colilla de la boca dispuesta a tirarla en el cesto de basura, luego se giró hacia él con el ceño completamente fruncido. Se notaba a la legua que estaba molesta…

—Me voy a casa… gracias por haberme traído aquí hoy…—dijo en tono frio saliendo del lugar

Natsume estaba sorprendido, nunca la había visto así de enojada…¿Pero que fue lo que la enojó tanto? Recordó que le advirtió varias veces sobre los cigarrillos…el simplemente asentía sin escuchar realmente y luego encendía otro cigarro…Ema se preocupaba por él y se había comportado con un tonto con ella… debía arreglar las cosas, corrió tras Ema y la alcanzó cerca de la esquina.

—¡Ema!—la sujetó del brazo para que detuviera su caminata.

Ella lo ignoró e intentó zafarse.

—Lo siento—dijo él de repente con voz apenada…—No me di cuenta de cuan preocupada estabas…

—Pero Natsume-san…—ella finalmente lo confrontó— ¿Por qué has fumado tanto el día de hoy?

—Para contenerme…

—¿Contenerte…?—lo miró extrañada—¿De qué?

—De hacer esto…

Empujó a Ema contra una pared, impidiéndole escapar y luego colocó sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola fieramente. Era un beso tan intenso que Ema sentía como sus piernas temblaban, entre jadeos abrió su boca permitiendo que él introdujera su lengua, explorando gustoso aquella deliciosa cavidad… El olor a tabaco mezclado con la colonia que Natsume usualmente usaba, invadía las fosas nasales de la castaña, haciéndola sentirse extasiada.

Continuaron besándose sin importarles el lugar donde estaban ni la gente que les lanzaba miradas curiosas, ambos se estaban entregando a la pasión que sentían y que venían reprimiendo hace tiempo…

—Ema… elígeme a mi—rogó el pelinaranja mirándola intensamente, mientras volvía adueñarse de su boca, besándola sin miedos

Ella se aferró a él con fuerza y lo abrazó, se detuvo unos instantes para mirarlo a los ojos y le sonrió, luego con cierta timidez se animó a tomarle el rostro y besarlo con dulzura.

—Hace tiempo que te he elegido a ti, Natsume-san… quiero estar contigo—confesó con sus mejillas sonrojadas

Él acarició con suavidad sus cálidas mejillas, depositando tiernos besos en su rostro, finalmente estaba sucediendo lo que anhelaba desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Ema le estaba confesando su amor, sería del y de nadie más… Natsume sonrió y volvió a besarla, mordiendo divertido su labio inferior a lo que Ema lanzó un quejido. Él solo rió.

—Prométeme que fumarás menos…

—Haré el intento—la tomó de la cintura acercándola más y nuevamente se perdió en el sabor de aquella adictiva boca—Pero tenerte así de cerca no me facilita mucho las cosas—rió un poco—Aunque…tus labios son muchísimo más deliciosos que el tabaco

—Natsume-san…

Las mejillas de Ema se pintaron de rosado al oír esas palabras, le sonrió feliz mientras volvía a recibir gustosa los labios del pelinaranja sobre los suyos… Porque tal vez no era tan malo que Natsume fumara….sobre todo si seguía dándole besos tan deliciosos como aquellos.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen comentarios!<strong>

El próximo vicio tendrá como protagonista a Yusuke Asahina (Finalmente aparecerá mi amado pelirrojo! *0*)

Nos leemos!

Ja ne~~


	19. Porno

_¡Aquí traigo actualización de mi adorado pelirrojo tsundere! Este capitulo esta enteramente dedicado a_ **Little Indulgenc_e_**_, porque comprende mi desmesurado amor por Yusuke y ella lo ama de igual manera! Espero que disfrutes muchísimo del capitulo! Y gracias a todos los que siguen el fic y dejan reviews. ¡A leer!__  
><em>

**Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

><p><em>Vicio 19: Porno<br>_

_Pareja: Yusuke x Ema_

_Rating: T_

* * *

><p><strong>Porno<strong>

Era sábado lo que significaba día de limpieza general en la residencia Asahina. Cada uno se encargaba de asear su propio cuarto y se repartían los demás lugares de la casa. Ema estaba terminando de ordenar las cosas en su habitación, debido a que Juli le había insistido en la semana para que limpiara un poco no se le había acumulado tanto desorden, sólo debía barrer un poco y tender la cama.

Al finalizar se dirigió hacía la cocina para echar una mano a Ukyo-san pero para suerte (o desgracia) del abogado de la familia, Hikaru ya lo estaba ayudando…los demás hermanos no parecían necesitar ayuda, incluso Fuuto estaba muy concentrado ordenando las distintas películas y libros que tenía desperdigados en su escritorio. Suspirando estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación para leer un rato y no molestar a los demás cuando de repente, un ruido fuerte seguido de un golpe la sobresaltó. Provenía de la habitación de Yusuke…

Al asomarse al lugar se encontró con el pobre Yusuke tirado en el suelo con una pila gigante de mangas, videojuegos y revistas que habían caído sobre él, la habitación del muchacho realmente se veía desordenada. Ema rió bajito…era algo típico de Yusuke

—¿Yusuke-kun?—lo llamó con cierto tono de preocupación en la voz

El mencionado al oír aquella voz se levantó del suelo de inmediato, olvidándose del dolor y esparciendo las cosas por todos lados, al girarse y ver a Ema parada en el marco de su puerta con ropa casual sus mejillas se sonrojaron. No podía evitar ponerse nervioso en su presencia… le resultaba doblemente vergonzoso que la chica viera el desorden de su cuarto.

—¿Estás bien?—volvió a preguntar, esta vez con una sonrisa—Parece que tienes muchas cosas que ordenar…¿Necesitas ayuda?

El muchacho asintió sin decir una palabra, apartando la mirada… tenerla tan cerca era peligroso, no quería cometer más errores y quedar en ridículo frente a la chica que le gustaba. Inspiró para darse valor y carraspeó un poco, la miró a los ojos aún con las mejillas rojas

—H-Haz lo que quieras…. No te estoy obligando a que me ayudes ni nada parecido.

—A mi no me molesta ayudarte, Yusuke-kun… además si limpiamos entre los dos terminaremos más rápido—Ema le sonrió de manera afable, Yusuke sentía que el corazón se saldría de su pecho.

—Yo tenderé la cama… ¿Tú puedes recoger las cosas que se cayeron?—preguntó el pelirrojo apartando la mirada y dándole la espalda…prefería no tenerla demasiado cerca, sino podría comenzar a actuar como idiota sobre todo con lo bonita que se veía ese día

—¡De acuerdo!

Ema observó de reojo a Yusuke que le daba la espalda mientras estiraba las sábanas y sonrió al notar que el también sonreía…el pelirrojo era tan tsundere que eso lo volvía lindo a los ojos de Ema, cada vez que él se sonrojaba o apartaba su mirada de la de ella a la castaña le entraban ganas de abrazarlo… con estos pensamientos en mente se agachó en el suelo para recoger las revistas tiradas.

¡Vaya! Cuantas revistas tenía Yusuke… curiosa observó la portada de una… allí una voluptuosa mujer en ropa interior guiñaba un ojo en una pose para nada casta. La muchacha frunció el ceño enojada… le hecho una ojeada a otra de las revistas… en una de las paginas otra mujer, esta vez rubia, se tapaba los grandes senos con una mano mientras sacaba la lengua…todas las revistas tenían la misma temática….

¡Dios Santo! ¡A Yusuke-kun le gustaban las revistas pornográficas! Y las muchachas de senos grandes al parecer…chasqueó la lengua molesta y fulminó con la mirada la espalda del muchacho… jamás imaginó algo así de Yusuke. Muy enfadada alzó la voz

—¡Yusuke-kun!—exclamó en tono bastante serio

El mencionado se sobresaltó ¿Por qué se oía enojada? Al girarse su cara palideció como nunca y tragó pesado…Ema lo miraba con el ceño más que fruncido y una de esas "revistas comprometedoras" en la mano. A Yusuke le hubiera gustado que la tierra se lo tragara en ese instante… ¿Por qué las cosas siempre le salían tan mal?

—Y-Yo te puedo explicar…—comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo con la voz entrecortada.

—No es necesario que me expliques nada, Yusuke-kun…—lo cortó en tono seco—Por lo menos las hubieras guardado debajo de tu cama

El chico sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara… ¡Nunca la había visto a Ema tan enfadada! Tal vez ella dejara de hablarle y él no podría soportar aquello ¿Qué demonios era lo que había hecho tan mal que cada vez que tenía un momento a solas con ella, o la oportunidad de acercarse un poco más, algo pasaba y todo se arruinaba?

—¡No son mías!—exclamó con la cara más roja que su cabello—¡Me las prestó Kazuma!

—¡Pero aún así las leíste! ¿O me vas a negar eso?

Yusuke no contestó, agachó la vista avergonzado… no tenía las agallas para mirarla a la cara, lo peor que podía pasarle a un hombre en su vida era que la chica de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado se enterara que leía revistas porno… ¡Al fin y al cabo él era un adolescente normal como todos!

—¡No puedo creerlo!—Ema apretó sus puños molesta—¡Eres igual de pervertido que todos los hombres! ¡¿Tanto así te gustan las mujeres de pechos grandes?!

—¡¿Q-Qué dices?!—pobre Yusuke, por poco y largaba humo de las orejas—¡No es lo que crees! ¡No soy así!

—¡No mientas, Yusuke-kun! Jamás creí que fueras esa clase de chico…

Yusuke apretó los puños, no importaba que le dijera ella no parecía escucharle…insistía sobre el tema de las mujeres de pechos grandes… ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto eso? De repente una idea cruzó por su mente y abrió su boca sorprendido…¿Acaso Ema estaba celosa?

—Tienes razón…sí las miré—confesó el pelirrojo, mirándola a los ojos, las mejillas de Ema se sonrojaron y una expresión furiosa se hizo presente en su rostro, estaba a punto de irse de la habitación—¡Pero creo que tú eres más sensual y bonita que todas ellas!

Ema se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie fuera del cuarto, se giró hacía el sorprendida y un poco avergonzada por sus palabras. El rostro de Yusuke estaba pintado de color bordó y transpiraba nervioso…

—No me interesan las mujeres como ésas… es que Kazuma insistió en prestarme las revistas… pensaba devolvérselas cuanto antes… créeme lo que digo Ema—Inspiró profundamente—Tú eres la única chica que me interesa y ¡M-me gustas así como eres!—exclamó a punto de desmayarse

—Yusuke-kun…—Ema bajó la vista avergonzada—Lo siento… te juzgué mal. A decir verdad, me sentía celosa de esas mujeres…porque a mi también me gustas—le sonrió de manera tímida aún con las mejillas coloreadas

¡Que alguien pateara a Yusuke y luego lo pellizcara! ¿Eso estaba pasando de verdad? Ema, la chica del la cual se enamoró a primera vista y que ahora por azares del destino se había convertido en su hermana, ¡le estaba diciendo que ella también lo quería! ¡Cuantas veces había soñado con ese momento! Claro que jamás imaginaría que una revista erótica sería el desencadenante de aquello

—¿Yusuke-kun?

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros, mirándola con intensidad… estaba tan feliz que podría llorar

—¿D-De verdad me quieres?—tartamudeó nervioso, ella asintió con una sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla

—Sí…discúlpame por haberte dicho esas cosas, estaba enfadada de que te gustaran ese tipo de chicas—confesó abochornada

—Pero no me gustan ese tipo de chicas—esta vez fue su turno y él le acaricio la mejilla con delicadeza—Me gustas tú

Tras decir eso Yusuke la besó. Fue un beso un tanto rudo, inexperto y tierno a la vez. Ema cerró sus ojos y le correspondió. Los labios de Yusuke-kun eran tan cálidos y suaves. El pelirrojo sentía que sus piernas temblaban como gelatina… finalmente la estaba besando y esta vez no era ningún sueño.

—Yusuke-kun…

—Ema

Estaban a punto de besarse nuevamente cuando de repente, el pequeño Wataru irrumpió en la habitación interrumpiendo el momento romántico entre los dos. Yusuke masculló molesto, siempre alguien tenía que interrumpirlo.

—¡Onee-chan! ¡Ayúdame a ordenar los peluches! ¡Vamos!

Wataru la jaló hacia la salida, Ema miró a Yusuke con una sonrisa un tanto culpable, no quería alejarse de él… quería que continuara besándola pero no podía decirle que no a Wataru-chan…una vez que Ema y el pequeño salieron, el pelirrojo se dejó caer en la cama totalmente agotado.

Miró de reojo las revistas que su compañero de clase le había prestado ¿Quién hubiera pensado que gracias a una revista pornográfica había logrado confesar su amor?

—Supongo que tengo que agradecerle a Kazuma de alguna forma…

Estaba seguro que esa noche no podría dormir, recordando el dulce sabor de los labios de Ema…pero a partir de ahora podría besarla todas las veces que quisiera porque ambos se querían con la misma intensidad. Y tal vez, solo tal vez volvería a pedirle prestadas a su amigo más revistas sólo para ver a Ema celosa.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen comentarios!<strong>

En el próximo vicio el protagonista será: Hikaru Asahina

Nos leemos!

Ja ne~~


	20. Escribir

_¡Buenas! Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza pero la Universidad consume todo mi tiempo... por suerte encontré un ratito libre para escribir!. Le toca el turno a Hikaru-san! Ojalá les guste! Muchisimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer cada capítulo y apoyar mis historias! las quiero!  
><em>

**Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

><p><em>Vicio 20: Escribir<em>

_Pareja: Hikaru x Ema_

_Rating: K_

* * *

><p><strong>Escribir<strong>

Hikaru Asahina se sentía cómodo con su profesión de escritor, era sumamente interesante plasmar en una hoja de papel todo tipo de novelas e historias (incluso algunas con contenido solo para adultos) Viajaba por el mundo recolectando datos e inspirándose de diferentes paisajes e historias de vida para sus relatos. Muchas veces se había cruzado con personas que lo insultaban por andar vestido de mujer, en la mayoría de los casos los hombres a los que entrevistaba no advertían que era un disfraz, si le preguntaban a él eso se le hacía sumamente divertido…gracias a ello logró conseguir mucho material para sus novelas.

Si tuviera que elegir su lugar favorito para recolectar información, definitivamente sería la residencia en donde vivían el resto de sus hermanos (Salvo Natsume, quien comenzó a vivir por su cuenta en un apartamento) allí disfrutaba enormemente de "burlarse" de sus hermanos y conseguir material novedoso para sus obras. Pero lo que el joven travestido no sabía, era que las cosas se pondrían mucho más interesantes en el hogar de los Asahina ¿Y esto a que se debía? La llegada a la casa de Ema puso todo patas para arriba… Dios lo había bendecido, más material nuevo…

Era tan entretenido ver cómo se comportaban sus hermanos alrededor de la muchacha, parecían no haber visto una mujer en su vida, le resultaba tan irónico y hasta bizarro que prácticamente todos sus hermanos quedaran prendados de la castaña.

Especialmente le gustaba burlarse de Ukyo y Yusuke, ambos eran tan fáciles de leer… las reacciones exageradas y tsunderes del pelirrojo le hacían el día, los enojos de Ukyo eran su pan de cada día…si definitivamente era divertido convivir con esos idiotas que tenía por hermanos, aunque no lo dijera les tenía un gran aprecio.

A veces tenía que lidiar con el descarado de Fuuto que creía que por ser un Idol debía tener un trato especial, o con los pequeños berrinches de Wataru…Las miradas enfadadas de Natsume cuando visitaba la casa, Las ocurrencias de Tsubaki y el enojo de Subaru pero todo eso valía la pena sólo para conseguir buen material (De Louis no tenía quejas porque arreglaba su cabello)

Lo que Hikaru jamás planeó ni imaginó que sucedería…era enamorarse de su nueva "hermanita", Ema. A medida que fue conociendo a la chica un poco más, la encontraba sumamente interesante, su cara avergonzada, sus sonrisas cuando lo escuchaba contar anécdotas de sus viajes. Con Ema podía hablar de cualquier cosa, por horas, además de que a la muchacha le gustaba leer y eso sumaba puntos. Nunca creyó caer ante ella al igual que sus hermanos…tal vez era un hombre simple después de todo.

Se encontraba en la sala muy concentrado escribiendo en una libreta, debía llegar al climax de su historia pero aún no lograba conectar las ideas en su cabeza…alzó la vista al oír unos tenues pasos acercándose, allí estaba Ema observándolo bastante curiosa con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se detuvo en ese detalle unos instantes…¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Sonrió al recordar que ese día traía ropa de hombre…debía ser por eso.

—Hikaru-san…B-Buenos días

—Buenos días Ema, ¿Dormiste bien?—preguntó con aquella voz seductora que utilizaba cuando mostraba su lado masculino, sonrió satisfecho al notar cómo el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica aumentaba.

Ella asintió enérgicamente y apartó la vista… Hikaru-san vestido como hombre y con esa mirada tan intensa lograba alarmarla… se veía tan guapo…

—¿Qué estás escribiendo ahora, Hikaru-san?—preguntó tratando de desviar sus pensamientos

—Pues estoy terminando una novela donde la protagonista se enamora de uno de sus hermanos—clavó sus ojos en los de ella—¿Te suena familiar acaso?—preguntó en tono divertido notando como Ema se ponía nerviosa.

—Yo…no-

—Tranquila que no te estoy acusando de nada imouto-chan—le guiñó un ojo y se levantó de la silla, acercándose hacia ella—Aunque me gustaría que me eligieras a mí…

Antes de que pudiera replicar, los labios de Hikaru se posaron sobre los de Ema sorprendiendo a la joven… esos labios eran tan suaves, dulces y cálidos que la castaña hubiera deseado que ese beso durara toda la eternidad.

—Te lo dije, ¿Recuerdas?—acarició la mejilla de Ema con delicadeza—Que esta vez yo me uniría a la carrera para obtener tu corazón…

Ema lo observó con las mejillas totalmente rojas y su corazón latiendo a una velocidad increíble…el sonrió. Se veía tan adorable así de avergonzada que no dudó en robarle otro beso…

—Sé que acabarás eligiéndome a mí imouto-chan…—le sacó la lengua—Y cuando lo hagas…no te dejaré escapar. Estás advertida ¿sí?

Y tras decir esas palabras se alejó de allí dejando a Ema perpleja y avergonzada. A Hikaru le gustaba escribir novelas en una hoja de papel pero a veces era mejor vivir esas historias que escribirlas. Y Ema lo ayudaría a hacerlo.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen comentarios!<strong>

El próximo vicio tendrá como protagonistas a los trillizos Asahina! : Natsume, Azusa y Tsubaki.

Nos leemos!

Ja ne!~~

PD: Pronto actualizaré el fic de Diabolik Lovers...paciencia por favor ^^


End file.
